<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Within a Dream by AvianQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718855">Dream Within a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianQuill/pseuds/AvianQuill'>AvianQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, OC, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, shipsmaychange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianQuill/pseuds/AvianQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is from an alternate dimension, where TVD is a show, and she can't really remember a lot of it. She has her own little life, with a new ability to see convoluted visions of the future, and a surrounding plot she can’t sidestep. She decides that she was brought here for a reason, she just needs to figure out what.</p><p>(Ships aren't set in stone, may change depending on chemistry between characters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life on Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take this kiss upon the brow!<br/>And, in parting from you now,<br/>Thus much let me avow —<br/>You are not wrong, who deem<br/>That my days have been a dream;<br/>Yet if hope has flown away<br/>In a night, or in a day,<br/>In a vision, or in none,<br/>Is it therefore the less gone?<br/>All that we see or seem<br/>Is but a dream within a dream.</p><p>I stand amid the roar<br/>Of a surf-tormented shore,<br/>And I hold within my hand<br/>Grains of the golden sand —<br/>How few! yet how they creep<br/>Through my fingers to the deep,<br/>While I weep — while I weep!<br/>O God! Can I not grasp<br/>Them with a tighter clasp?<br/>O God! can I not save<br/>One from the pitiless wave?<br/>Is all that we see or seem<br/>But a dream within a dream?</p><p>~Edgar Allan Poe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Ka-sssh </em>. </p><p>The little pills were carried down in a swirl, and I made sure to watch them vanish down the pipe before closing the toilet lid down, then releasing a short sigh. I ran the faucet and washed my hands, cupping the water afterwards to splash it over my face. It was cold, refreshing enough to stir me from my sluggish daze, but not enough to calm me. </p><p>My heart beat a little harder than normal, fuzzy thoughts of anxiety piling in my head. I couldn’t swat them no matter how many times I told myself <em> ‘it will be fine’ </em> over and over, nor the sinking feeling in my stomach. </p><p>Glancing at the heavy bags under my eyes, I looked at my… sister’s makeup set on the sink side, and picked up the concealer, fidgeting with it. </p><p><em>Just… get through today </em>. </p><p>I popped the top off the concealer, bringing it to my face.</p><p><em>Two months, since I took the place of my doppelganger. Two months, since I had my public psychotic break... since I had realised where I was, and </em> <b> <em>when</em> </b> <em> I was. </em> <em> My life was stolen away from me. I had screamed, kicked, and accused people of kidnapping me. I’d eventually concluded I’m either strongly delusional or </em> <b> <em>right </em> </b> <em> and I wasn’t sure which one was more terrifying. </em></p><p>“Saaam.” My… <em> Sister, </em> Ashley, called through the door, racking her knuckles against the wood. I put the concealer down. “How long are you gonna be? You’re not the only one in this house you know!”</p><p>I cleared my throat, and used the pad of my finger to smudge and blend the makeup into my skin. “Just a minute.”</p><p>“Okay but we both know your minute can be just a minute, or an <em> hour </em> ... <em> or a day </em>.” She muttered the last bit, I almost didn’t hear it. It was startling, to say the least, that someone I hadn’t known long knew me so well. </p><p>“A <em> minute </em>.” I reaffirmed, but doubted she believed me anyway. </p><p>There was something unintelligible mumbled, and fading footsteps. Satisfied when I looked somewhat presentable, I put her concealer away and let out another heavy breath before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Ashley was sitting in the corridor, back against the wall and arms lazily resting on her knees as she checked her phone and clicked the keys at lightning speed. She saw me come out, and got to her feet, impatiently moving passed me in a blonde blur.</p><p>My bedroom door was ajar, and I made sure to shut it behind me as I walked back in. My head and my back pressed to the cold, unfamiliar wood. My eyes fixated on the picture placed on … ‘my’ desk. </p><p>Dizzying, surreal waves of Deja vu hit me. </p><p>I remembered the time the picture was taken, we were at Epsom, in a park. I remembered being stubborn and wanting to get out of the house, struck by a constant and awful boredom that lingered like a bad cold. She agreed to take me. She called her boyfriend and he picked us up. I remembered him flipping us the finger behind the camera. I <em> remembered </em> it.</p><p>I <em> remembered </em> something that <em> never happened </em>.</p><p>In the photo, my leg was in a thick cast, vague flashes of a car accident went through my mind. Unfamiliar memories that can’t- <b> <em>shouldn’t</em> </b>- have been there. </p><p>For a couple months my own mind had been fighting itself, struggling to believe which batch of memories were true and which were imposters. My name was Samara Clarke. True. I turned twenty last year. True. My mother abandoned my sister and I at the age of fifteen- <em> false </em> . That was false. <em> Apparently I’m 17 </em>. Also false, but I didn’t know how to test a biological clock and prove it. </p><p>I glanced at my bare arm, where a small burn scar should’ve been there and wasn’t. </p><p>Everything I looked at, touched and smelled seemed to give a sense of familiarity I wasn’t comfortable with. </p><p>My phone vibrated on my desk, screen lighting up. I ignored it. </p><p>I wasn’t supposed to <em> be </em> here. </p><p>Another buzz got my attention. My eyes flickered to the HTC. A brand for a phone company I hadn’t used since 2009. Which is what every calendar and news station told me. <em> 2009 </em> . It wouldn’t quite sink in, that not only had I been placed in another person’s life, but I’d somehow <em> time travelled </em> . Every scientist at NASA would’ve been ecstatic and demanded to know how I’d accomplished such a feat. I wished I could tell them, and fucking <em> reverse </em>it.</p><p>Either that, or I really was insane. I’d be a fascinating test subject for anyone with a doctorate in psychology. </p><p><em>God </em> . I thought for the millionth time, a churning began inside my stomach. A spot behind my left eye started to throb. <em> I’m crazy </em>. </p><p>When the phone shook against the wood again, I let out a sharp sigh and picked it up, entering the passcode I shouldn’t automatically have in my muscle memory. </p><p><em>‘You ready?’ </em> is the first text that comes up, then, ‘ <em> u gonna be late </em> ’ and ‘ <em> hurry up </em>’ followed by multiple, impatient question marks.</p><p>They were all collectively from my <em> sister </em> and Hilde, our guardian, who was downstairs. I pocketed my phone, grabbed my jacket and opened my door. A strong brew of coffee immediately wafted to my nose.</p><p>“You’re gonna be late! Hurry up!”</p><p>It was weird to go from having a mother that finally let you have your independence, to a coddling guardian who wouldn’t leave you alone. <em> Unbearable </em> is another term. </p><p>I blundered down the stairs, nearly tripping over one of my feet. Hilde spotted me and held out a thermos travel mug, and I could smell the lemon tea. She had her own cup in her other hand, car keys looped on her pinkie. <em> So that’s where the coffee is coming from.  </em></p><p>“Drink on the way, where’s Ashley?” She put her hand on my shoulder, guiding me out the front door, her car keys jingling in her other hand. </p><p>She gave me my thermal cup, and I sipped it, clearing my throat, trying to squash down my dread for the day. “Make-up.”</p><p>“For the love of- <em> God give me strength </em> .” I heard her mutter and saw her turn to the stairs. “ <em> Ashley </em>! Come on!”</p><p>“<em>Sam took years! </em>” She called back, and I sheepishly made my way to Hilde’s car, who looked ready to bust a blood vessel. She yelled back, but I didn’t hear, already outside.</p><p>The street was quiet, with a few people outside watering their plants, kids jumping through sprinklers whilst laughing, and a guy cutting his grass with a lawnmower.  </p><p>“Hell<em>. </em>” I uttered under my breath, wiping the back of my neck in a feeble attempt to rid the thin layer of sweat stuck to my skin. Airing out my baggy shirt, and letting out a breath as if it would help. It was too hot here. I missed the rain. </p><p>It took a bit, but they eventually came out, and Hilde was ushering us into the car quickly. I put my earphones in, listening to my mp4 player. </p><p>At least music was almost timeless. Being in 2009 was almost unbearable after having tasted the delights of future technologies. The novelty of time travel really faded fast when one didn’t have the conveniences one was used to. The simple things made life tolerable. I missed my phone, my gaming computer, the slices of modern life, not being able to watch the next episode of my favourite TV show or read my favourite comic book because it didn’t exist yet. </p><p>More importantly, I missed my friends and <em> real </em> family. </p><p>I was stuck.</p><p>Hilde was clicking her fingers in my face and I jumped, taking my earbuds out to look at her. She was focusing on driving, reaching behind her but glanced at me in the rear-view mirror when she saw she got my attention. “Did you remember your schedule?” </p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Words, Sam.”</p><p>On edge and mildly miffed, I spoke up. “Yes, it’s in my bag.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s your first period?”</p><p>“Isn’t it homeroom or something?” I mumbled. </p><p>“Yes.” She gave me another uncertain look. “Are you sure you’re ready, Sam?”</p><p>No. I sure as hell wasn’t, but I couldn’t let her know that. She would think something was wrong. She would make the therapy visits more frequent. </p><p>“I’m not going to have another mental breakdown, if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sam, everyone in life goes through some sort of difficult period in their lifetime-”</p><p>At this point, I sneakily put my earbuds back in, and zoned her out.</p><p>I understood she was trying to help, but I didn’t like being reminded of my psychotic episode, nor did I like talking about it. I was already convinced all the screws weren’t tightened enough in my brain. The last thing I needed was some kind of ‘comforting’ lecture about mental health. </p><p>Not to mention…</p><p>My eyes drifted outside the window, as my breath withered slightly.</p><p>High school. It seemed childish to worry about, but I was outside my comfort zone. Different country, different <em> continent </em>. People. Worse, bratty kids who could be nothing if not cruel. I had hopes if I kept my head down and kept quiet, they wouldn’t take notice of me, or if they did, take five minutes of interest and then fuck off. </p><p>In my blanked state, I hadn’t noticed we pulled up to the school until Ashley nudged me with her elbow. </p><p>“Out the way nerd.” She gently pushed me forward, forcing me out of the car. My safe bubble. <em> No </em>.</p><p>“Have fun, you’ll be fine Sam! I’ll be around to pick you up later.” Hilde waved us off, and pulled the car out. </p><p>I stood there, holding my thermal cup, my other hand tightly coiling around the strap of my bag. I watched as students walked to the entrance. One student was jogging, looking like he just woke up and rolled out of his bed. Another one seemed to be hurriedly tying their laces, holding some folded paper between his teeth. </p><p>“Uh, helloo?” Ashley waved in my face. “Don’t be late to class, nerd. Time to go, first impressions and all that. I can’t hold your hand today.” Stiffly, I followed her into the building. “You’re walking like a robot that hasn’t been oiled in years, Sam.”</p><p>“Well <em> sorry </em> if I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>I threw her a look of disbelief. “Oh, well, my worries are cured.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m trying to be supportive.” </p><p>“I know, it’s just-” A few eyes darted our way. “Urgh. You can be supportive by getting me out of here. Take me home.”</p><p>“You <em> wanted </em> to do this.” She faced me, putting her hands on my shoulders to give me a more sombre expression. “It’s not too late, I can tell the principal you came here too soon if you want to turn back.”</p><p>I thought about it, considered my options and croaked out a conflicted groan. </p><p>“Drink your weird tea.” She patted my arm, and linked them, pulling me along with her. “It might help.”</p><p>I listened to her, and averted my eyes from the inquisitive stares we received. It smelt worse than my old schools. Like feet. If I had to imagine the smell of fear, I’d imagine it was that, mixed with sweat. </p><p>My tea was a little calming. I sipped more before I had the chance to scream and charge headfirst into a locker out of pure manic panic. </p><p>My mind raced, chest tinged with discomfort. Ashley squeezed my hand to reassure me, but she didn’t quite understand why this was so overwhelming for me. It wasn’t just the prospect of school in another country, let alone going through all the ptsd of bullying and failing grades. It wasn’t just that- no.</p><p>When I first happened upon here, in Mystic Falls, my first interaction with anyone other than my guardian Hilde, was a very familiar blonde police officer. </p><p>One that shouldn’t have existed.</p><p>One that led to me being prescribed antipsychotics and anti-anxiety meds with the way I reacted. It made me want the dirt to swallow me up when I thought back on it. It could have been approached with more dignity, but… well, I was sure anyone would have reacted the way I did….</p><p>Except the biting part maybe. </p><p>“No one knows who you are, just remember that.” Ashley patted the back of my hand. I knew she meant well, and honestly it was nice to bond with her for the last two months, but her words just made me grimace. </p><p>I honestly zoned out the journey, and let her lead me. </p><p>Homeroom wasn’t too different from what I experienced back home. It was mostly new announcements of the day, like the two new girls with foreign accents, and taking the register of who was present and who was not. Ashley and I were given two separate students as guides since we were new. Mine was more reluctant than Ashley’s, he didn’t even seem to care. </p><p>His name was Thomas Warren, but he wasn’t happy being called that by the teacher, so when we were out of class I asked, “You want me to call you anything else?”</p><p>His eyes flickered to me, “just Tom.”</p><p>There wasn’t much conversation after that. He was very quiet, only talking when he had to. It was a little awkward, but I was fine with the silence. It let me focus on what I had to do today, going over my schedule about three hundred times so it would sink in. However, when I looked up to ask him something, it seemed Tom was no longer by my side. </p><p>The corridor was relatively empty, people already in their classes and some walking around to go somewhere. My stomach flipped upside down and I turned my head around, eyes darting around to spot the lanky teenager, but he either ditched me or lost sight of me. </p><p>“Shit.” I raked a hand through my hair, releasing a huff. </p><p>So much for a school guide. </p><p>I held up my wrist, glancing at the watch. A few minutes late, so it wasn’t that bad. I doubted they’d sanction me on my first day, especially given my… past and the fact that I was new here. It was going to be awkward to explain that I <em> lost </em> my guide, though. Snitching on a student my first day wasn’t going to bode well. </p><p>Scrunching up the crinkled schedule into my pocket, I started walking, taking out the school map. <em> There has to be a teacher walking around, anyway </em>. I thought, glancing up every now and then to see if I could spot someone that appeared like an adult. </p><p>The last thing I expected when I walked around a corridor corner was to smack straight into someone. I barely registered the irritated person telling me to watch where I was going, when blurred images flickered through my mind rapidly, whispers sneaking into my ears.</p><p>
  <em>Amused chuckles. Dark road surrounded by trees. Violent crunch. Car. Blood. A piercing scream.</em>
</p><p>My head hurt, it felt like electricity rushed through my blood.</p><p><em>What the hell was that </em>?</p><p>I didn’t realise my ass was firmly planted on the floor until a foggy silhouette kneeled down in front of me, hand held out. It took a minute to blink out the haze and clear the images that flickered through my mind, but what I saw shocked me more than the weird vision. </p><p>A guy draped in a black hoodie with dark hair and eyes to match was staring down at me, speaking when I didn’t move. “You good?” </p><p><em>Not again</em>. </p><p><em>No</em>. My mind screamed at me. It was like Forbes all over again. The denial, internal hysterics instead of screaming this time, dread spreading over my body like slow frost. <em> Not again</em>. The words kept chanting in my head. </p><p>He was starting to raise an apathetic eyebrow and leaning back, but I robotically took his hand, using it to help me to my feet. </p><p>
  <em>Amused chuckles. Dark road surrounded by trees. Violent crunch. Car. Blood. A piercing scream.</em>
</p><p>I reached out to the wall when dizziness swarmed me, filling me with nausea. I could hear it as if I was there. The chuckles in my ears, the sickening <em> crunch </em> of breaking bones as the body hit the car. I could taste the smell of metallic blood in my mouth and feel the chilly air crawl over my arms. Goosebumps rose on the back of my neck. The screaming went through my skull. </p><p>It replayed over and over in my head.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god what the hell was that?</em>
</p><p>Had my sanity finally snapped? Was I seeing things now too? What did I do to deserve hallucinations piled on my plate as well?</p><p>“You wanna go to the nurse, or something?” His voice was exactly the same. Soft spoken, low. A slither of concern crept out of the apathy. </p><p>I was handling this better than last time, and I decided to try to respond reasonably, but ended up squeaking a “no!” a bit too loudly. He jumped and held up his hands like I was about to bite his head off and I cleared my throat, correcting my tone. “I- I mean, no thanks. I’m good.”</p><p>“<em>Okaaay</em>.” He said with his hands slightly up. “Whatever dude.”</p><p>He was about to leave, but I found myself calling after him. “Uh- sorry, je- wait a minute!”</p><p>He did turn himself slightly and slowed his pace, giving me a weird, but questioning look. </p><p>“I’m- I’m<em> los </em>t.” I said, expressing a bit more of that feeling than I meant to when my voice cracked. “C-could you show me Mr. King’s class?” He stopped walking, but when I saw the hesitance in his steps, I added a feeble, “Please?”</p><p>He looked like he was about to reject my request, but seemed to quietly consider something and pressed his lips together. He spoke with reluctance after giving a sharp exhale. “Yeah. Sure.”</p><p>I quickly started to catch up to him but he curled an eyebrow and pointed down at my feet. I followed his gaze, then hurriedly and awkwardly fumbled picking up the couple of papers that dropped.</p><p>“T-thank you.” I cleared my throat, trying to squash the mix of star struck awe and icy insecurity sensation running through my body, whilst simultaneously processing the weird vision in the back of my mind. It was a little overwhelming.</p><p>“M-my name is Sam.” I said, and cleared my throat <em> again </em>, adding a soft, “by the way.” </p><p>
  <em>This is crazy.</em>
</p><p>“Jeremy.” He said, a little plainly. Part of me wondered if he was helping out of obligation, or if he felt guilty for knocking me to the floor. To be fair, I wasn’t watching where I was going, but maybe he thought he gave me a concussion with the way I reacted at first. </p><p>Regardless, I was grateful, if a little dazed. </p><p>This all still felt like a surreal dream, and I knew that sensation would never fully vanish for however long I was here. </p><p>After Jeremy escorted me to class the rest of my day was like a blurred dream. </p><p>I stared at my desk the entire time the first few classes, the tip of my thumbnail picking at the end of my pencil eraser. The class before lunch, I was zoning out the teacher when they started to talk about something related to the three branches of US government, eyes drifting out to the window. Leaning over the side of my desk and unzipping my bag quietly, I took out a fresh notepad not yet used and scribbled out the description of the vision, to make some sense of it.</p><p>
  <em>Amused chuckles. Dark road surrounded by trees. Violent crunch. Car. Blood. A piercing scream.</em>
</p><p>The images flickered through my mind, the noises shrieking in my ears as I recalled what I saw. If it wasn’t enough of a shock to literally bump into him, I finally had time to process that weird ass vision. I never had messed up clairvoyant flashes before, but I’d also never been in someone else’s life either, before now that is. </p><p>It only happened when I bumped into Jeremy, I realised. Twice. The only way to test properly it was to poke him again, but how would I do that without coming across as a lunatic? How would I <em> find </em> him again, exactly? Did I <em> want </em> to?</p><p>A million questions showered my brain at once; Is the reason I’m here tied to him, or any of the ‘main’ people for that matter? Was my presence purely a mad twist of fate, or was I here to actually <em> alter </em> something? My being <em> here </em> in <em> this </em> crazy town couldn’t have been a coincidence, there was <em> no way </em>- there was no coincidence here, not in a situation as insane as this...</p><p>It was too much to think about, even in history class. </p><p>When I raked a frustrated hand through my hair, and an earring got caught in the loose strands, I started to untangle it as other familiar faces flickered through my mind. It led to me thinking about his sister, Elena, and oh lord- <em> Stefan </em> and- <em> oh god, Damon- oh hell no Klaus </em>. </p><p>I theorised for a moment, that if I <em> was </em> a cog in a machine, why me? What was I supposed to do? It wasn’t like I remembered <em> everything </em> that happened in that show, and I only read one of the books. How was I supposed to change anything? Was it even possible? What if the butterfly effect hit hard? What if a hurricane whirled its way into town because I bumped into the youngest Gilbert? </p><p><em>But then wouldn't something have happened when I met Sheriff Forbes </em>? I thought, remembering our encounter, and grimacing. Poor woman.</p><p>Mystic Falls was definitely not one for a quiet, retirement suburb. It was a well known magnet for dark supernatural affray- and <em> I </em> was stuck in the middle of it, for some unknown reason. </p><p><em>I have to be on some kind of psychedelic. </em> I briefly wondered if Hilde spiked my food to make sure I was still taking medication. </p><p>My head hurt.</p><p>“Miss Clarke?” My head popped up, face burning when I saw multiple eyes on me, including the teacher. “I know you’re new, and I respect the fact you’re a foreign student, but as far as I’m aware we Americans are still comprehensible, so I’d appreciate it if you paid attention to play catch up,” he gave me stern eyes. “Please.”</p><p>I cleared my throat as a couple students gave low jeers. Mr. King quietened them down as I nodded. “Yeah, sir, sorry.”</p><p>After that, it was a matter of balance between keeping my head down but still acting like I was paying attention. I jotted down notes occasionally, but mostly spent my time doodling a sun on the corner of my new notebook. I didn’t miss school. I was always bad at it, found it hard to pay attention and concentrate on something that didn’t hold my interest, always slacked. </p><p>I also didn’t see the point in trying to excel in a life that I wasn’t going to be in forever. </p><p>My mind glazed back to the matter I was struggling with pretty soon. I wasn’t self-conceited enough to figure I was some kind of <em> chosen </em> one. I started playing with the idea that maybe it was divine intervention, maybe I died and this is my reincarnation but something messed up and I remember things I shouldn’t have remembered... </p><p>Even though I was an atheist, after being in my circumstances I wasn’t so sure anymore. </p><p>Who knew, maybe I was in hell, and this was a sick game for the devil to fuck with me.</p><p>Maybe it was a dream, after all. </p><p>It could have been anything, but what mattered was that I could feel it as if it were completely real. I felt physical pain. I felt sorrow for what I’d lost, who I’d lost. It made sense to just keep going, and if I was stuck here… maybe it was best to just leave Mystic Falls.  </p><p>After class ended, I grabbed my bag strap, yanking it over my shoulder before leaving.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forsaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the sweet comments, the kudos and bookmarks! I'm so happy people like it and there is more to come ^_^</p><p>The wild winds weep, <br/>         And the night is a-cold;<br/>Come hither, Sleep,<br/>         And my griefs infold:<br/>But lo! the morning peeps<br/>         Over the eastern steeps,<br/>And the rustling birds of dawn<br/>The earth do scorn.</p><p>~William Blake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I flinched, as something was flung into my face, and blinked at Ashley. “Uh, yes, hello?”</p><p>She snorted, putting her fries down on her tray. She scooted over, closer and asked, “sooo, haven’t headbutted and bitten any teachers yet?” My face heated, but before I could reply she interjected, holding up her hands in mock surrender. “Relax, I’m just busting your chops.”</p><p>“It’s not funny.” I muttered. I swiped one of her fries and chewed. </p><p>It was lunch time. The canteen hummed with chatter of restless students, cutlery clattering as people ate. The fluorescent tube light above our lone table flickered slightly every now and then, even though the school year had just started again. There were two janitors talking by a supply closet but I couldn’t hear any word of their conversation with the surrounding ambiance. </p><p>Jeremy’s apathetic face flickered in my mind, along with the mystifying vision that came with meeting him. I’d been questioning for a fair amount of time since my encounter with the edgy teen, if it was real, or a weird side effect to dumping the pills I was given. It’d be a bad idea to chase him up, and to experiment with poking his arm like a lunatic to see if any hint of seeing things would pop up again. </p><p>As I ate, I tried to analyse what I saw, writing it down in a so far unused notebook; Amused chuckles rang in my head, sounding like they were right next to my ears.<em> I don’t recognize the people. They sound happy. </em> Dark road surrounded by trees. <em> Headlights peer into a dark street, there’s no street signs. </em> Violent crunch. <em> This one is… horrid. The sound of breaking bones snapping, a heavy lug of weight smashing against glass. </em> Car <em> . Tires shrieking against asphalt, trying to break</em>. Blood<em>. There’s a metallic taste in my mouth, like warm copper, but it’s strange. It evokes a </em> <b> <em> horrible pang</em> </b> <em> in my stomach, it’s sickening, unbearable, like I’ve been starved for a week. </em> Then the scream. <em> It goes through my skull, full of ice cold fear, before everything goes black </em>.</p><p>I vigorously wiped my forehead, and glanced at the clock on the wall, train of thought running back to the bad idea of chasing Jeremy to trigger it again. Ashley noticed. “Are you already super popular because you have places to be? People to see?”</p><p>“No, just checking the time.” I sharply closed the book when she tried to peek inside, and distracted her by snatching another one of her fries.</p><p>“This is mine, you know.” She pointed out, motioning to her food, which I pilfered. </p><p>“Was.” I corrected her wording. “We’re sisters right? Supposed to share things, or something.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, as mine flickered up to the clock again. Frustration bubbled inside me as more questions bombarded me. Ashley caught the look on my face. “You okay, Sam?”</p><p>“Just homework, already.” I quickly excused. She scrunched her nose, bewildered.</p><p>“That can’t be right, we should talk to the principal or something, get him to understand-”</p><p>“It’s fine.” I waved my hand, trying to act dismissive. The last thing I needed was her to run a protest in my name when I lied. “I don’t want special treatment, I want to be treated like I’m normal.”</p><p>“Yeah, but, you’re not.” She said, not meaning it in a nasty way. I gnawed on the inside of my left cheek, and shoved my notebook back into my bag to deal with later. <em> If only she knew how right she is. </em> </p><p>“Thanks.” I replied, dryly.</p><p>She stole her small plate of fries back, and started eating one. “You know what I mean. You went through some trauma, you probably <em> need </em> special treatment, or something.”</p><p>I tiredly let out a deep breath that slightly loosened the knots around my chest. “Ashley, drop it. Please.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” She said, if a little defensively, at my curt tone. I felt a little bad, because she was doing this for me, coming from a good place, but I didn’t wanna be caught out. “Did you make any friends?”</p><p>“Not really.” I confessed. “Tim- or Tom, whatever his name was, bailed.”</p><p>“Bailed?” She cocked an eyebrow. “What an arse, you wanna tell the principal about it?”</p><p>“Nah,” I cringed. “I don’t want to be known as the <em> snitch </em> on my first day. I’ll find my way around.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” I nodded. She pressed her lips together, seemingly uncertain about leaving me to fend for myself. “I could ask my own guide to get you another guide, keep it subtle? Maybe mention religions or personality clashes?”</p><p>“I appreciate it,” I stole another one of her fries, she didn’t appear to care. “But, nah. I don’t want drama.”</p><p>“What if you can’t find your art class?”</p><p>“<em>As if </em> I would forget where my favourite class would be.” I pointed out. She gave me a knowing look. I forced a smile. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m pretty forgetful.” </p><p>“Do you have art today?” She asked. I shook my head. “Ah, shame.”</p><p>“It is.” At least in art class, I could doodle and not get into trouble for it, unless it’s theory research on the classics. “I got sketchbooks at least.”</p><p>“When I get a car, I’ll take you to all the art shops you want.” She paused briefly. “At a price.”</p><p>She peaked my interest. “Oh yeah? What’s the price?”</p><p>“You come with me to a party.” I raised a brow, she shrugged at the sceptical look on my face. <em> Party? On the first day? </em>“I’ve been invited to this back to school party thing, the person who invited me is pretty chill but I’d prefer to have someone I know come with me.”</p><p>“What kinda party?” I asked. </p><p>“Out in the woods.”</p><p>I stopped eating, as something quickly clicked. The first party ever shown was the one where Vicki Donovan got attacked. She was targeted because she was alone, if memory served correctly. </p><p>My inward speculation led to another train of thought; If I wasn’t supposed to be here… was Ashley? Would adding me into existence also add her to create the illusion I was born here? Or was she here before, naturally integrated into the world but as a background extra? What if my presence rippled in this town like a butterfly effect and <em> she </em> wandered in the woods before Vicki did, drunk? </p><p>
  <em>Does my weird vision have something to do with that, if it’s real?</em>
</p><p>Drained, trying to figure out what it all meant, I twiddled my thumbs under the table and shook my head. “Can we not, tonight?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s <em> only </em>for tonight.” She threw me a look.</p><p>“Yeah but…” I struggled to look for an excuse, a throb faintly forming behind my left eye. “I’m just not… in the mood.”</p><p>“It’s fine if you’re not.” She said. “I’ll just have to go with Abby.”</p><p>I’d known Ashley for two months. No, she wasn’t my real sister. But she was part of the reason my mind hadn’t entirely lost itself. No, she didn’t believe me, neither would any sane person with my story, but it felt nice to have a small friend in this fabricated world. </p><p>Far be it from me to just <em> let her walk into a potential death trap </em>.</p><p>“Can you not help me with homework?”</p><p>“I have confidence you’ll be fine, besides it’s not like it’s due tomorrow.” She assured me. I wrung my sleeve quietly, frantically. “Sam?”</p><p>I was beyond the point of caring for social cues, knowing she was growing miffed by my constant clinginess. “Please can you just… spend tonight with me? Watch a movie? I need a company that isn’t a bunch of drunk teenagers.”</p><p>She sighed. “Sam, come on, Hilde will be with you, you’ll be fine for tonight.”</p><p>I picked at my nails, knowing if she were to go, there was a chance it would be <em> her </em>and not Vicki, albeit slim. My eyes flickered to her shoulder and I experimentally poked, wondering if I’d get any kind of weird premonition again like with Jeremy, but the only thing I succeeded to do was irate her more. </p><p>“Sam?” She asked, a slightly sharp edge to her tone betraying feelings. <em> Maybe I am actually insane </em>. I still debated with myself constantly if I was trapped within my own delusion. It was hard not to.</p><p>“I’ll-” I clenched and unclenched my fingers on my lap. “If I go, can you stay with me? And not go off alone?” </p><p>If she was going no matter what I did or said, it was better to have her in my sight. We just… had to stick to the crowd, and not go off alone. Besides… This was a good opportunity to see if story events would happen or not, if it had anything to do with what I saw, what I’d <em> felt </em> . If Vicki got attacked tonight, it would at least confirm that I’d have to prepare for <em> other </em> events, or if I had to get the fuck out of dodge because, heaven forbid, vampires are actually a thing. </p><p>
  <em>Worst comes to worst… there’s always the police. It’d break up the teenage party and send everyone home.</em>
</p><p>Her eyebrows raised slightly, and her shoulders became less tense in her surprise. “Oh, you- so are you actually going?”</p><p>“If you stick with me.” I said firmly, seriously. “That’s the condition.”</p><p>She considered for a minute, thinking it over before she nodded, excitement glittered in her face. “Alright, I guess that’ll work. It’s probably better you stick with me anyway. Do you have anything to wear?”</p><p>“It’s casual, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not wearing that right?” She pointed to my clothes, grey-blue eyes analysing my dark denim jeans and baggy shirt. I shook my head. “Good, you’re learning. But you’re only leaving the house if I approve of your outfit.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“And you’re wearing lipstick.”</p><p>“Don’t take the piss.”</p><p>We spent a bit more time at the lone lunch table, before splitting off to go to more classes. A sea of students passed me by, as everyone went to do their own thing, go to classes, clubs, gym. </p><p>I stood amongst them, standing by the lockers since I didn’t want to get into anybody’s way. I held my crinkled schedule in my hand, folding and unfolding it, zoning out to the ambience of chattering and murmurs in the hall until it fell upon deaf ears. It was a familiar cold feeling in the pit of my gut, as I watched people walk, in their own bubbles, their own lives, oblivious to others and their own struggles. </p><p>I watched two friends giggling and laughing over something. Pain crept over my heart like a slow mould. I was surrounded by strangers. An alien on another planet. </p><p>I couldn’t even remember the faces of my real friends.</p><p>I was alone. </p><p>I was alone, and I had to <em> deal with this alone</em>. </p><p>Everything happening made me feel so claustrophobic. A tightening sensation suddenly went over my throat, an invisible hand strangling me. It was a little hard to breathe. I turned around to face the locker, closing my eyes for a moment, focusing on the cold metal on my forehead. </p><p><em>You’re okay</em>. <em> You’re okay</em>. I repeated to myself, swallowing the lump. <em> It’s okay </em>. </p><p>My eyes stung, and I swiftly scrunched my schedule in my hand, starting to head down the hall, ignoring any looks from bystanders. </p><p><em>Bathroom</em>. I said to myself, and made a sharp turn down the corridor, shoving the door open when I reached it and charged into a stall. Turning the lock with a click, I put the toilet lid down and sat, allowing the tears to drop. Sniffling, putting my bag between my legs, I unzipped it, rummaging around for my water bottle, before unscrewing the cap and gulping some down. </p><p>It helped, the tiniest bit. But it helped.</p><p>I zipped my bag back up after dumping the empty bottle back in, and hugged my bag, quietly sobbing into it. <em> I’m alone </em> . It hurt. It hurt more than I’d realised two months ago. I had to deal with this by myself. I couldn’t talk to anyone or ask for help and it felt like I was drowning. <em> I want out. I want out. I want out </em>.</p><p>I didn’t know how long I’d sat there, crying, but I was snapped out of it by a random voice. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>My heart jumped, my eyes darting to the stall door as I heard footsteps walk in. The door to the toilets shut behind whoever it was. Hearing this immediately made me tense, and tried to cover my mouth to muffle the noises of sniffling. </p><p>“You… okay in there?”</p><p>It was no use. I’d been caught. Wiping my face, sure I’d ruined the foundation I’d applied earlier that day, I lifted my head from my bag, attempting to disguise the watery voice with clearing my throat. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>There was quiet hesitation. </p><p>“Hey, highschool is stressful.” They said, a little uncertain. “Do you... wanna talk?”</p><p>I grabbed some toilet paper and rubbed my tears, cleaning my face. “I’m just… things are just... overwhelming. I’m not supposed to- I’m not supposed to <em> be </em>here.” I blurted, throat a little croaky, struggling to form a comprehensible explanation. “I mean, I’m lost… in life. I guess. I don’t know, I probably sound like a crazy person.” </p><p>It was even harder to tell the vague truth to a random stranger who wouldn’t even understand an inkling of what was going through my head… but I wanted to <em> talk </em> to someone. It didn’t matter who, it didn’t matter what really, I just wanted to get this tight feeling out of my chest. </p><p>“Alright well…” There’s a sound of them shuffling a tad. “I assume you’re new here?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s normal to feel like that, then.” She said. They took a breath, I quietly fidgeted with my hoodie. “You’re adjusting to the new area, people. It’s gonna be staggering.”</p><p>“It… feels like… I don’t know,” I muttered, leaning my face into my hand. I clumsily organised my thoughts into something somewhat unambiguous. “I’m, like, mourning my old life.” </p><p>That was probably the closest thing to the truth I’d admitted to anyone thus far. </p><p>“So, celebrate your new one.” </p><p>That threw me a little off guard. Celebrate <em> this </em>? The very idea was laughable. But I couldn’t tell her that, so I humoured her. “How? Knowing what I’m missing back home, how do I do that?”</p><p>“Coming out of the stall would be a start.” They said, kindly. </p><p>They were right of course, sitting here wasn’t going to do anything, but it made me feel a bit more safe, in a bubble. Going outside of the stall made me feel small, made me want to hide more, but… I tried. </p><p>Standing up, I wiped my face again, and gently pushed open the stall. It creaked.</p><p>I was shocked to find a heart shaped face with light brown skin, paired with olive green eyes which were looking at me. My brain short circuited, and it took me longer than I’d like to admit to verbally react.</p><p>My hand trembled lightly over the door. I closed my other hand over it, stiffly bringing my arms down in front of me. </p><p><em>Holy shit</em>.</p><p><em>Not again</em>.</p><p>“How... small is this school?” I blurted after three uncomfortable seconds staring. </p><p>Concern reflected in her gaze, growing gradually as I outright stared at the very familiar girl in front of me. “Why? Planning an ultimate escape?”</p><p>She leaned against the sinks, a little uneasily with my gawking, and I let out a forced, nervous laugh.</p><p>“I-I can dream.” I managed to say through a slightly strangled voice. Luckily for me, she probably assumed it was due to crying just seconds ago. </p><p>There’s a small moment of awkwardness, and inward screaming in my mind, but I did my best to remain calm. The only sound between us was the aftermath of crying, with sniffling and hiccups. She eventually cleared her throat when I fully waddled out of the stall and turned to me properly, giving a small smile. </p><p>“I’m Bonnie, by the way.”</p><p>“Samara, but I prefer Sam.” I said softly, and when she offered her hand, I went to shake it but quickly withdrew. She sent me a confused, slightly offended glance, making me hastily add, “Sorry, I um… my hand’s all gross and sweaty.”</p><p>I had no other lie at the top of my head. </p><p>I simply remembered she was a witch, and didn’t want to let her know I was some alternate-dimension-time-traveller. It was a guess as soon as her skin came into contact with mine, she’d know <em> something </em> was off. </p><p>A sliver of hope built in me when an idea slammed into my gut. Wait. <em> She’s a witch, and her grams is definitely a practised one </em> . <em> If anyone could get me home… </em> </p><p>“Ah.” She interrupted my racing thoughts and nodded politely, as I shoved the evidence of my lie in my pockets, coiling my fingers into fists. “Well, do you feel a tiny bit better, at least?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Was all I could muster, my mind kept spinning. Bonnie Bennet. Of all people to meet, she was definitely the one. Was her whole family powerful, or just her? If I could… if I could befriend her. If I could meet her grams, if I could somehow convey to her- she would just have to touch my arm or something and the clairvoyance she had-</p><p>“That’s progress.” She said optimistically, bringing me out of my heartening plan. “Hey, listen, I got class soon, but do you know where you’re going?”</p><p>
  <em>No. Don’t go.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, just the gym,” I recalled distantly, but it didn’t matter. </p><p>She adjusted her bag strap over her shoulder and swept her hair out of her eyes. Bonnie gave me a reassuring, brief smile, and I had to hate the creators of the series for putting this poor girl through so much. She was kind, and she seemed so… <em> young </em>. So innocent and unaware of the lurking dangers around the corner. </p><p>Part of me wanted to warn her, tell her and her Grams to leave town. </p><p>But I couldn’t. </p><p>I couldn’t just tell them. Not only because it was lunacy, but because I <em> needed  </em>Sheila. I needed her to get me home. I could just tell her the dangers before she does, or keep her alive. I didn’t have to directly get involved, no. I wasn’t about to jump the gun and get into the crosshairs of vampires. But perhaps I could… <em> steer </em> something, from the side-lines. Maybe that’s why I was <em> here</em>. </p><p><em>Maybe I can stop it</em>. <em> Maybe I can keep her alive</em>.</p><p>“Hey um…” I quietly started, hoping I didn’t come off as weird. Her eyes perked up slightly to look at me. “I don’t wanna come off as forward, but- I don’t really know anyone here, b-besides my sister, do you think maybe we could… hang out? At some point.”</p><p>She blinked in surprise and to my <em> utter </em>astonishment, she nodded. I hoped she wasn’t just being polite. “Uh, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. If I don’t respond to your texts it’s just because I’m busy.”</p><p>She dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out her phone, we exchanged numbers and she rushed off to class, leaving me standing there in the girls toilets, dazed. </p><p>“Fucking hell.” I muttered to myself, and to no shock, no one answered me. <em> Did that actually happen</em>?</p><p>For the first time in two months, there was hope. There was a light sparking in the middle of the abyss. There was a <em> chance</em>. Bonnie Bennett could be the key, or her grams. </p><p>I could get home.</p><p>Mind boggled and physically drained, I decided to skip gym class, but made sure to walk to the principal’s office first. </p><p>------------------------</p><p>I managed to get off lightly and skip the rest of the day.  </p><p>Luckily the principal was sympathetic enough, <em> but </em>he mentioned I still couldn’t skip classes when I felt like it without telling the teacher assigned to that class. I had to tell the teacher, ask for a pass, and that they’d sort it for me. Apparently Hilde had already warned Mr. Weber about this kind of circumstance, which gave me a couple passes for medical reasons.  </p><p>Seeing as Hilde was at work and Ashley still had to finish school, I decided to have a nice hot shower while waiting, sent Bonnie a hello text, and took my time when picking out something from my wardrobe. </p><p>A frown furrowed along my brow as I held the fabric between my fingers, eyes drifting over the clothes hanging from the railing. Most of everything here was dull and plain. Back home, I didn’t keep up with fashion trends too much, but I liked to think I still had some sense of style, the contents inside here just didn’t seem… <em> me</em>. </p><p>There were a handful of comfortable hoodies and T-shirts, at the very least, but no pretty dresses. No frills. No lace. No bright colours. Not even a flowy skirt, to my dismay. I liked a mix of styles, not one singular collection. This was just depressing. </p><p>One by one, I folded the clothes in separate piles; Keep. Don’t keep. Maybe. </p><p>However, as time passed, as I reached into the wardrobe one at a time, I eventually started ripping out the clothes off the hangers and chucked it into the <em> don’t keep </em> pile. Two months ago, I kept it the way it was originally, because I didn’t think I’d still be here. I didn’t think I’d have to <em> adjust </em>. </p><p><em>But I am</em>. <em> So I must. </em></p><p>My mind drifted briefly to the Bennet witches.</p><p><em>At least for now</em>.</p><p>By the end of it all, I had thrown on a baggy grey shirt, and yanked on a pair of leggings, before rummaging around for an ugly bag to cleanse my wardrobe of my twin soul. <em> Sorry, alternate me</em>.</p><p>Ten minutes later, there was a thud as I swung a bag up and over into a dustbin, just as Ashley got home.</p><p>“Sam? What the hell are you doing?” She looked at the other bags at my feet and peered into one. </p><p>“Throwing away clothes I don’t want.”</p><p>She blinked, and blinked again, before pressing the back of her hand to my forehead. “You never throw stuff away, especially <em> your </em> clothes, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m sick of it all.” I gently moved her hand away. “I’m a new me. I’m a new Sam.”</p><p>She almost looked concerned, but a small smile grew on her face as she joked, “maybe your little meltdown was a good thing.”</p><p>“Downside is, now I don’t have as much to wear, ugly or not.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that,” she shrugged. Ashley put her arm around my shoulders and guided me back into the house. “As long as you <em> return </em> them, you can borrow some of mine. Until we go shopping, then you can get your grubby hands off.”</p><p>“Grubby? Excuse me-”</p><p>“Shhh, now I need to teach you how colours work.”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> how colours work, Ashley-”</p><p>She cut me off again. “Buh-buh-buh- <em> no</em>.”</p><p>Defeated, I just let her push me up the stairs, and readied myself for a grueling hour of colour theory lectures, and what shoes to put with what outfit. Another hour later, she stood in front of me, holding up two different dresses. </p><p>“What do you prefer?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I like both.”</p><p>She looked down at them, pursing her lips. She tapped her foot. “Shit, so do I.”</p><p>I glanced between the two. One was a black dress, with a surplice neckline, and short frilly sleeves. The other had a pencil skirt and a black lace illusion neckline. </p><p>“Fuck it, give me the frilly one.” She chucked it over to me. It landed on my face, making everything dark. I heard her snort but tugged it off my head, and messed my hair. </p><p>We both changed into our respectful outfits, and as she was doing her makeup. I leaned down, shoving my feet into ankle boots courtesy of Ashley, before glancing outside the open window. The sun was setting, a glint of sunlight peering out from behind a collection of houses. Your typical American-white-picket-fence type. Everything was so much larger here. The houses, the roads, even the space people left between each other. </p><p>I picked at my nails. “So… how are we getting there?”</p><p>
  <em>Surely not walking... right?</em>
</p><p>“Abby is picking us up.” She popped her lips over some tissue, marking it with red as she polished them up. Reluctance shimmered in her gaze when she looked at me through her reflection. “Are you having second thoughts?”</p><p>“No, I’m good, I just didn’t want to walk in the dark.”</p><p>“I’m adventurous, but not naïve.” </p><p>I scratched at my wrist, fidgeting with the jingling bracelet there. <em> Breathe. It’s gonna be fine </em>. </p><p>Her phone buzzed on her desk. Ashley inclined her head, and began to straighten a section of her hair again. “That’s her, I think, check it for me.”</p><p>I walked over, and picked it up, looking over. “Yeah, she says she’ll be here in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Got it.” She hurried with her hair, and I sat on the bed, glancing out again, picking at the edge of my thumbnail and remembering to breathe slowly. <em> All should be fine. Just stick to the crowded area </em>.</p><p>Taking out my phone, my eyes trailed over the message I sent Bonnie earlier, but my heart dropped to see she hadn’t responded yet. <em> Did she not get it? Is she ignoring me? Did she put her number in wrong? Am I being too forward? </em> I bit at the inside of my cheek, fiddling with the fluffy throw on Ashley’s bed. <em> Shit, did I mess up already </em>?</p><p>“Sam?” My head snapped up. “Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Uh, no, what?”</p><p>“I said, <em> don’t tell Hilde we’re drinking tonight </em>.” She leaned over in her chair and whispered, looking at the crack underneath the door to check for Hilde’s shadow. “I told her we wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I’m not.” I said matter of factly. <em> No, I’m not drinking when there’s a vampire nearby. If I have any modicum of a chance at evading Damon if</em> <strong>somehow</strong><em> confronted, </em><em>I’m not gonna be an idiot</em>. But I didn’t say that. Instead, “doesn’t go well with my pills.”</p><p>Ashley had a glisten of understanding, and smiled. “Alright, but I’m gonna, so you can’t tell her, okay?”</p><p>“That’s fine.” I honestly didn’t give a shit if she drank or not, just that she <em> stayed </em> with me and didn’t get herself killed. “Is Abby here soon?”</p><p>She looked at her phone and gave me a teasing look. “Are you clairvoyant? She literally just messaged me.”</p><p>It didn’t have the humorous effect she hoped. “What?”</p><p>“Mmhm, she’s outside.” She grabbed her keys from the side of her desk and tapped the keys on her phone to text a reply. My stomach shot up to my throat, and I stood, despite feeling a little nauseous. “Come on.”</p><p>Ashley nudged me toward the door, and I let her before I changed my mind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anxieties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Thank you for being understanding and patient, I was busy with work and drawing, hope you enjoy this chapter. As a reward for being patient little birdies, I drew a little something.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’Tis some visitor,’ I muttered, ‘tapping at my chamber door— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only this and nothing more.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~Edgar Allan Poe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p><em> Just breathe, Sam </em> . <em> Breathe. </em></p><p>Towering trees whipped by the window as Abby drove. I was bouncing my leg and fidgeting with my phone.</p><p>When I glanced outside for the hundredth time, just ahead was a glimpse of light beside the various lamp posts we passed by, along with the glimpse of a crowd leading into the woods. We grew closer, and parked along the side of the dark street just on the outskirts. </p><p><em> Alcohol and fire. Good combination </em> . I thought dryly to myself, as Ashley admired the scenery and gushed about it to Abby, mentioning something about <em> Twilight </em> , which put a bitterly amused twitch on my lips. <em> How ironic </em>. </p><p>Abby opened her door, and Ashley followed. I stalled, hand gripping the handle. My eyes drifted around, searching, wondering. </p><p>“Sam?” Ashley waved her hand in front of the window, confused by my delay. I breathed outward, and opened the door before I could change my mind again.</p><p>My foot snapped a twig as I stood outside. Abby locked her car and walked ahead with Ashley. I quickly followed, pulling down my denim jacket sleeve, looking around. Fairy lights hung from above, tangled in branches like fireflies in a web. The warm glow of flames flickered against the bark of trees from the centre of the party. An intoxicated teen out of nowhere bumped into my shoulder, and threw out a half assed apology as I stumbled forward. </p><p>“Do you want a drink, Sam?” Abby called over to me, over the music blaring from someone’s car. I looked over at the tall girl and shook my head no politely. She shrugged in response, and passed one to Ashley, before opening one herself. </p><p>I stopped short, realising something. “Wait, Abby, aren’t you driving us back?”</p><p>“It’s only one.” She claimed, and my poor heart skipped a beat. <em> Shit that’s our ride out of here.  </em></p><p>“I’ll order a cab.” Ashley, luckily, thought about it and whispered to me, as if she could sense my spiralling anxiety. “Relax, little sister. Maybe you <em> should </em> have a drink.” She quickly added, upon seeing my stoic face. “I’m kidding! Kidding!”</p><p>She linked her arm with Abby, her other one snaking over mine. I wrung my jacket sleeve as she dragged us over toward what was a makeshift, impromptu dance floor, taking my arm back. “Um, I’ll be over at the side.”</p><p>“Wow. Your sister is such a wallflower.” Abby muttered to Ashley, brown eyes rolling. Ashley changed the topic, hauling her friend to the other teens to start dancing. I didn’t want to be left alone, that wasn’t the plan, but at least I could still see her. </p><p>Back to a tree, I scratched at my arm, eyes flickering around the woods. I felt paranoid, eyeing people around me, looking for a certain figure slinking behind a tree or flirting with a random girl, but there was no sight of him. Part of me wondered if coming here was such a good idea, but I glanced to Ashley and clenched my fingers over my jacket. </p><p><em> Stop being such a coward. Just stick to a crowd. You’ll be fine. You’re not the target</em>. </p><p>I had to remind myself this every few minutes as I stood there picking at my nails. My legs grew tired after five minutes, and I just took a seat on a stray log, propped up against a tree. At some point, someone walked over by me, standing there and kicking a stone. He glanced up at me through frayed green strands, and nodded. I returned the silent nod of acknowledgement, glancing at the person’s shoes as he sat down on the log next to me. After a couple minutes of looking around he unzipped his bag, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the Nintendo DS in his hands. I straightened up slightly with interest, and watched as he loaded up Pokémon, feeling a pang of nostalgia hit me. </p><p>For a moment, the paranoid buzzing inside of me grew quiet, and I was distracted. </p><p>“You like Pokémon?” He asked, making me jump slightly and look up. He’d caught me peeking. </p><p>“Oh, uh… I only played a little, but…” I wrung my sleeve, and partially lied. “My DS got lost in the move over here.”</p><p>He gave me a brief sympathetic glance. “Bummer, man.”</p><p>“I used to game a lot more.” I said, and thought quickly for an excuse why I didn’t anymore. “But my stuff… broke.”</p><p>“If it helps,” he said, “there’s a sale at gamestop right now.”</p><p>“There’s a gamestop here?” I perked up.</p><p>“Yeah,” he grinned slightly at the show of excitement, which flashed his braces. “Marlborough road, near the founders bell. My brother runs it.” </p><p>“Oh shit.” </p><p>I already felt a little energy recharge, in hopes that maybe I could buy a new outlet if Hilde was feeling generous. If not, I could save for it, for however long this hell decided to encage me. It’d really help my sanity, and give me something back. I could spend hours <em> not </em> thinking about my problems if something like that took my focus. </p><p>“Thank you.” I said, grateful for the little distraction more than he could ever know.</p><p>“No prob.” He leaned over a bit toward me, holding up the DS so I could see him battle. </p><p>“I’m Sam.” </p><p>“Colin.” </p><p>We sat and discussed more at length about the games we both liked. I held back on certain releases, unable to be completely unlimited, but I still had nostalgic games to gush about and genres themselves weren’t off limits. Skyrim definitely wasn't off limits. The conversation did drift, however. </p><p>“So why are you sitting over here?”</p><p>Colin grumbled, and replied just as he got into another battle. “Friend bugged me to come to the party. I’ve been waiting for like an hour, so far they’re a no show. I might just leave in a bit.”</p><p>“Oh yikes, sorry to hear that.” I said, looking over his arm. "I've dealt with that before. Except my pathetic arse waited five hours. Had no backbone."</p><p>"<em>Five</em> hours?" His eyebrows vanished into his colourful hairline. </p><p>"Yup." I nodded. "To be fair, I eventually called another friend to hang out with me, but still, that's how long the original friend took to show up. I should've just went home, to be honest with you."</p><p>"That sucks." He sent me a sympathetic glance. "What about now, though? Why are you here alone? Same sorta situation?"</p><p>"No, no," I pointed over to the outgoing blonde shaking her butt up against another girl I'd never seen before. "That's my sister. I came here to babysit." </p><p>"Ahh. Chaperone?"</p><p>"Something like that." I picked up a small twig and started drawing a smiley face into the dirt. "Partying isn't really my thing. Not for a long period of time. I get bored."</p><p>"That's why everyone here is drinking." He smirked slightly. I shrugged. </p><p>"Good point, but I can't babysit if I'm drinking, can I?"</p><p>"True."</p><p>He offered me his DS after saving. "I also have Cooking Mama. You wanna have a spin?"</p><p>"Wait really?"<br/>
<br/>
He nodded, and I beamed at him. <em>Now this is a friend</em>. </p><p>I played on his DS, and we talked more. But at some point, Ashley was walking back over, holding a beer in her hand. She looked over at Colin with questionable eyes as she came over. A pang of guilt twisted in my gut when I realised I got <em> too </em>distracted.<em> Aw fuck</em>, I should’ve been paying more attention. It was lucky she didn’t wander off alone.</p><p>“Well, enjoy the party with your sister.” Colin said, sliding the DS back into his bag and zipping it back up. “I’m gonna peace out.”</p><p>“See ya, Colin.” I waved with a happy smile.</p><p>“See ya, Sam.” He gave me a casual salute, and walked off, backpack over his shoulder. I watched him leave, a little sad I didn't get to play on his DS more and bounce chatter off about things I actually <em>liked</em>. Ashley would've just stared through me, blanking me.</p><p>“Colin?” Ashley asked me, replacing Colin’s spot. She propped her feet up on someone’s poor abandoned bag, and took a sip of her beer. “You’re flirting with boys now?”</p><p>“No.” I sternly said, though I knew she’d keep bringing it up. </p><p>I was right, as she smirked and said, “He was cute. For a nerd.”</p><p>“Why’d you stop dancing? Tired already? Are you getting too old?” I changed the trajectory of the mocking. “Your bones hurt?”</p><p>“You’re defensive because I’m <em> riiiiight </em>.” She sung. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He’s too young for me.”</p><p>“By what, like one year? America isn’t <em> that </em> different.”</p><p>I was technically twenty. Colin was seventeen. In England, that would've been fine, but it still felt weird. In America I knew it was definitely iffy. I also couldn't exactly say any of this to Ashley. She thought I was the same age as him. I didn't even know why she was pushing this so much, maybe she was just teasing me, or maybe she thought I needed a distraction from my own anxiety. A boyfriend was the last thing I needed right now, let alone desired. </p><p>“Where’s Abby?” I asked, trying my best to change the topic. </p><p>Luckily, she took mercy on me, inclining her head over in a direction. “She’s flirting with some poor boy.” I glanced around. Abby was standing in front of a boy that looked like Clark Kent as a young stoner. Sharp jaw, glasses and greasy looking black hair, but his body was built like an inverted triangle. Ashley leaned over, sipping her beer, her arm snaked over my shoulders. She grew comfortable there, gushing on about some nonsense I didn't understand. I was busy, glancing at my watch, alert, guarding Ashley like a German Shepherd. </p><p>On edge, I jumped when my pocket buzzed and took out my phone, looking at the text I received: <em>Hey, sry, was occupied today. How'd the rest of your day go?</em></p><p>It was from Bonnie. My heart jumped and I quickly clicked out a response, deleting a few words before erasing the whole thing. I thought about it too much, overanalysing, before I just sent a simple: <em>Went ok. Went home early. How about you?</em> </p><p>It only took about a couple minutes for her to reply, which felt like an eternity with me waiting impatiently. But she said: <em>At a party :P </em></p><p>The tippy-tappy sound of my nails typing along the keys drew Ashley to glance over my shoulder, nosy. I nudged her off me, a little miffed. She was unfazed. "Who's Bonnie?"</p><p>"A friend." I said. I <em>hoped</em>. It was probably too early to say. We'd only had one meeting, what with me being an emotional wreck and her being the pity party. I wanted to bury myself, thinking about it, feeling a healthy dose of embarrassment. At least I didn't scream in her face. <em>Or bite her like a feral nut</em>. Poor Sherriff Forbes.</p><p>"A friend? Samara Clarke has a <em>friend</em>?" Ashley mock gasped, grabbing me tightly in a hug. A strong whiff of some pretty smelling perfume hit me in the face, as well as her hair. A stray lock shoved into my mouth and I spat it out with a grimace, moving her hair out of my face. "I'm so proud of you!" </p><p>"I'm not <em>that</em> antisocial."</p><p>She pulled back a bit, giving me a raised eyebrow. "You're sitting on a tree glaring at everyone like they stepped on your cat."</p><p>"It was a cute cat." I joked. She grinned.</p><p>"Sooo, how did you meet? What was said? How did you manage to actually speak to someone and not scare them away?" She begun interrogating me.</p><p>"You're making me out to be a bigger beanbag hermit than I-" I quickly added, when she gave me a look. "-Well. Okay, I am, but you're making a big deal out of this. We just talked. She was nice. We exchanged numbers. Ergo..."</p><p>I checked the screen to see if she sent me any other texts. Not so far. <em>Probably busy</em>. I believed she had one of her many first visions at this party. Saw or felt something when she touched Elena. My hands twitched by my sides, and I wondered if I'd get another one of those wacky flashes if I had any other contact with any of the <em>main</em> people this world revolved around. It both intrigued me, and sent an unnerving chill down my neck.</p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you." She chirped, as she stood up. My eyes flicked up, following her movement. "But I gotta go pee, alcohol always goes right through me."</p><p>"Alone? In the woods? With drunk teenagers and possible <em>wolves</em>-"</p><p>"You're such a drama queen, you know that?" Ashley sighed. "Besides, there's no wolves here. You don't need to worry so much. I'll be back in a minute."</p><p><em>No. No. No</em>. Panic flared up in my chest. I stood as well, and grabbed her arm a little too hard. She flinched in shock and I quickly let her go. "Oh, sorry, I just- I wanted to go pee too... I was hoping you could be my look out?"</p><p>After peering at me with scrutinising eyes, she appeared too tipsy to see through my lie, but did nothing to hide her irritation. I felt a little bad, following her around like a dependant puppy, but it was for her own good...</p><p><em>And</em> <strong>mine</strong>. </p><p>She lead the way, and I felt my eyes flutter around the trees, clenching and unclenching my fingers over my jacket sleeves. It was a little chilly as we stepped away from the crowd, away from the fire. I slapped my hand down on anything that brushed my arm. The hairs on my arms rose with every small noise. Twigs breaking. Bugs chittering. The trees and bushes whispered tauntingly in the breeze. </p><p>"Sam? Did you hear me?"</p><p>I jumped. "What?"</p><p>Ashley was staring at me, jaw tightened. She looked a little angry. Oops. "I said stay here, I'm gonna pee around the bush. <em>Is that okay? Can you handle me moving two feet from you?</em>"</p><p>I swallowed slightly, stomach twisting. Quietly, I said. "Yeah..."</p><p>She kissed her teeth, rolling her eyes and stumbling slightly just ahead. The lithe girl dipped into a bush, blonde hair vanishing behind it. I waited, and stood on guard. My heart thumped louder, louder and louder, until it was the only thing I could hear. We weren't close to a crowd, but I reminded myself that if we screamed they'd probably hear at this distance. We weren't too secluded like Vicki was. </p><p>I momentarily closed my eyes, counting backwards from a hundred. I could feel the clamminess of my hands. <em>Damon doesn't care</em>. I told myself logically. <em>He doesn't care about us. We aren't close to Elena. </em><em>We're within a audible distance</em>. <em>There's no other vampires. No other vampires. No other</em>-</p><p>There was a small noise. My eyes shot open and instantly looked around. <em>A squirrel?</em> I questioned, trying to keep my thoughts away from irrational panic. <em>Small animal? </em><em>Wind? Simply a drunk teen?</em>  Or....</p><p>... <em>vampire</em>?</p><p>"Ashley?" I called, taking a singular step backward. My feet crunched some stray leaves.</p><p>"What?" She sighed.</p><p>"Are you nearly done?"</p><p>"In a minute, just <em>cleaning</em>. It's not easy to just squat and keep it neat, you know."</p><p>I chewed on the inside of my cheek, keeping myself from snapping at her. "I heard a noise."</p><p>"It's just a bunny, Sam."</p><p>I exhaled sharply, already taking a step back. Nothing happened, just the rustle of the bush Ashley was doing her business in. Regardless, I turned to a nearby tree, and snapped off a small branch. <em>Just... just in case</em>. </p><p>She came out from the bush, took one look at the weak stick prepped in my hand and burst out laughing. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"If we ever get cornered by a serial killer I'm tripping you and using you as a meat shield." I said flatly, a little defensive. She slapped the bark on a tree she was leaning on, guffawing. My mouth thinned into a line, suppressing the small twitch on my mouth. I did feel a <em>tiny</em> bit silly, after all that. "Yeah, yeah, come on old lady let's get you back."</p><p>"Didn't you need to pee?" She wiped an eye, a grin strained on her face. "What's the matter? Piss yourself?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, hilarious-"<br/>
<br/>
Ashley mocked me the rest of the walk back. Nothing eventful was happening, which put more doubt in my mind if <em>anything </em>was actually going to happen. I hadn't seen any of the other characters yet. Not even a glimpse of the depressed Jeremy lumbering around the party. No Elena or Caroline or Stefan. I was starting to question everything. Was it really just part of my imagination? Wasn't something supposed to happen to Vicki tonight? What if it didn't? What if...</p><p>Many more questions piled up in my head, even as Ashley dragged me over to the dance floor and didn't accept no for an answer. I sighed, awkwardly taking her hands and moving along to the fast beat. Someone turned it up, and I closed my eyes for a few moments, just letting the beat carry me, if a bit stiffly. Ashley cheered, and spun me, bringing me back and trying to loosen me up a bit. Others didn't bother looking at me, despite my worries about being watched, just having fun of their own. </p><p>Lightly sweaty, I walked away from the dancing area and snatched an unopened beer from a cooler. It clinked with the other glass bottles and I squinted at it, wondering if I should just throw caution to the wind.</p><p>Maybe I <em>did</em> need to relax.</p><p>Before I could even have a mental argument with myself over what was smart and what wasn't, Ashley just took it and popped it open before passing it to me. </p><p>"Just one, okay?" She said to me, as if she was the chaperone. I stared down at the bottle, and thought <em>fuck it, </em>before taking a small swig. It tasted gross, as was expected, but I didn't spit it up or cough a lot like many others having their first drink, because it wasn't my first. Ashley seemed a little surprised by my reaction to it, and pat my shoulder, a little impressed. "Huh, taking it like a champ."</p><p>I shrugged, and sipped a little more. It wouldn't get me drunk, at least, I knew that. It was a just a small beer. Even if I was a lightweight, this was barely enough to make <em>anyone</em> tipsy. Besides, any time I used to get drunk on beer, it just made me sleepy. No harm. </p><p>"What time is it?" I asked Ashley. Her shoulders bobbed cluelessly. I wiped the side of my face and looked down at my phone, blinking in surprise to see a text message from an unknown number. Huh. Strange. Who the hell...</p><p>
  <em>Hi.</em>
</p><p>I frowned, and asked: <em>Who is this?</em> </p><p>But I didn't get a response. </p><p>"Okaay." I said slowly, and tapped Ashley on the shoulder, showing her the number. "Do you know who this is?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Nope. Probably just someone prank texting. Ignore it."</p><p>I did just that, deleting the text and putting my phone back in my jacket pocket. <em>Can't even escape weirdos in an alternate universe</em>. I snickered to myself. Some things never changed, did they? </p><p>The music grew slow, and I let Ashley return to the dance floor alone, taking a seat back on my lonesome little trunk. Seeing as nothing was happening, my shoulders relaxed, and I drank another beer as I played snake on my phone, cursing aloud much to the amusement of a nearby stranger any time I curled the snake back into itself. </p><p>"<em>Someone help!</em>"</p><p>Immediately, my head snapped up. <em>No.</em></p><p>"Somebody call an ambulance!" </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the sweet comments, kudos and bookmarks! &lt;3</p><p>Cya next chapter folks</p><p>-Avian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Acquiescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.poetrysoup.com/poems_poets/poems_by_poet.aspx?ID=10256"> <em> Mika Herold~ </em> </a>
</p><h2>
  <b> <em>The acquiescence</em> </b>
</h2><p><em> Am I not man to stand the pain? </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Open up the gates of torture! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Endless flames may burn my flesh, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> may in my soul be a real scorcher! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I will endure the hurting ache! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> So tear away the scurf of scars </em> <em><br/></em> <em> - unhealed deep wounds in my own heart </em> <em><br/></em> <em> engraved like deadly memoirs. </em></p><p> <em> Oh like a fool I longed to see </em> <em><br/></em> <em> what couldn’t last, as wise man says. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I remember all the afflict </em> <em><br/></em> <em> on which long years oblivion lays. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I stand and open my arms wide </em> <em><br/></em> <em> to feel the power of nightmare. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Come thunderbolt of madness, come! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Embrace me horror, hug me scare! </em></p><hr/><p>Vicki Donovon was attacked at the party last night. </p><p>I was around the block of my house, in Bronson Park, sitting on a set of swings, knuckles white as my fingers tightened and untightened around the cold chains. They squeaked as they held my weight. My foot nudged my backpack on the floor, and I chewed on my lip in thought. The 6AM chill didn't seem to deter the odd jogger meandering around, but it made me shrink into my jacket. </p><p>I was done with this bullshit before it even began. If last night was any indication, it became real. It was the trigger that set everything off. Mystic Falls would quickly turn into a cesspit of death and vampires. I didn't want to be around for when it happened. </p><p>Thus… I wanted to run. Like a coward.</p><p>Tires crunched along the gravel as the taxi pulled up on the curb. I waited for a little bit, and glanced inside to see the man roll down his window and ask for my name. My eyes blurred and stung, I breathed deeply and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.</p><p>
  <em> Ashley is a big girl. She doesn't need me. You don't even belong here, Sam. </em>
</p><p>My hand trembled lightly as I opened the door and sat inside. </p><p>“Where to?” The heavyweight man asked in the front, turning around. I realised that I didn’t know the name of any streets, and fidgeted with my hands on my lap. “Ma’am?”</p><p>“Just… I don’t know.” He raised an eyebrow, and leaned into his seat. I didn’t know any street names, so I found myself mumbling. “Just take me out of Mystic falls.” </p><p>“Are you in trouble?” He asked, eyes looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I shook my head, holding back tears.<em> Hold it together.</em></p><p>“I just…I just want to leave. I want to see my family.” My mother's face popped into my mind, a blurred mirage. It was fading. Holding onto her image was like grasping at fog. </p><p>“Ah.” He nodded, like he understood the root of my problems, and drove out onto the street. “So it’s like that. Homesick?”</p><p><em>More than he could ever know. </em>I grabbed my backpack, hugging it desperately and pressing my forehead to the cold glass of the window. I wiped my eyes and nodded, sniffling. </p><p>“I have a daughter, a little older than you. She went off to university in Scotland. Very far.” He started, seemingly to make casual conversation, but it felt more like a pep talk. “It was hard for her in the beginning, I think. But she was alright after a while. Adapted. I think you'll be the same.”</p><p>“Sorry.” I said softly. I could see what he was doing, and I wasn't having it. I just wanted quiet. “I don’t feel like talking.”</p><p>He nodded again, but still continued a story like I hadn't objected. He eventually stopped after a while and turned the radio on. Some country station came on, but I didn't care to tell him to change it. My mind was focused on more than cowboy harmonies.</p><p>A welcome to Mystic Falls sign moved closer. I exhaled a breath, expecting to feel relief. Instead, I just felt a pang of self loathing at my own timidity, along with a sense of guilt for leaving before even trying. Ashley's face flickered through my mind, feeding into the regret. <em>She's not my responsibility. </em>I reminded myself, trying to ignore the conflict building up inside, but my thoughts were cut prematurely, as a sudden force plummeted into my stomach, hitting me backward through the air. The world whirled around me as asphalt grazed across my skin and pounded into my sides, leaving a slow burn that crawled over my body when everything finally stopped. </p><p><em> W </em> … <em> what the hell? </em></p><p>For a moment, I couldn’t move, more so from the shock.</p><p>I weakly craned my head, rolling onto my back. The morning sky stared back at me calmly, sun peeking through clouds. There was a sharp sting in my palms as I put them on the floor and shakily lifted myself up with a groan. My eyes flicked up, spotting the car was still going in the distance, as if the driver was unaware what happened. I gawked like an idiot, as my brain struggled to process what just happened. </p><p>There was a small shimmer that caught my eye, a faint blue silhouette in the shape of my body. It gradually faded, leaving nothing suspect behind. </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Excuse me? </em>
</p><p>I ignored the pain in my body, and fumbled to my feet, limping forward toward the border. With a modicum of hesitation, I moved my hand up and flinched a little before shoving it toward the weird light I saw. Everything in me recoiled the moment I made contact, shoving me back and making me stumble over my feet. I landed on my ass, and barely caught myself with my poor hands.  </p><p>Once again, I struggled and propped myself up with my slightly bleeding hands, grunting as I did so. Then I stared in disbelief. </p><p>“Are you…” My voice was soft at first, before angry disbelief rushed through my system like uncontrollable lava. “Are you <em> fucking KIDDING ME?” </em></p><p>Of all the things I’d had to deal with. Taking me from my home, pressuring me to live out the life of some stranger, putting me carelessly into a fictional place that shouldn’t exist with people that didn’t have a right to exist, without even a plan or a note of explanation-</p><p>Everything I felt previously was overwritten by a sense of flustered rage, which quickly flooded in and boiled my blood. “What the fuck?” I demanded and yelled into the sky, “What the fuck- <em>what the fuck </em>- <b><em>what the FUCK</em></b>!?” </p><p>No weird deity replied to me. No mysterious fairy godmother. No help was being sent my way, or even a funny sidekick that gave me comedy relief. Myself, and myself alone sat in the middle of the long road, fuming. </p><p>“Fuck-fuck-<em> fuck-FUCK- FUCK! </em> ”</p><p>I screamed at the top of my lungs. Frustration elbowed into the chaotic mix until I started plunging my foot repeatedly into the floor as if I could kill it, over and over again. I had the decency to be embarrassed after I was done, registering that I probably looked completely ridiculous, but I was beyond caring during my little… <em> tantrum</em>. </p><p>The car wasn’t to be seen and I couldn’t go forward lest I be propelled backwards. My backpack was to the side, where I’d fallen out of the car. Shuffling over, I felt the sharpness of my scrapes and winced. My head hanged, and my shoulders grew limp. For a while, I stared after where the taxi went, motionless, feeling like dropping to the floor. No other cars passed. No sound other than the gentle chirp of birds and humming of grasshoppers in the tall grass behind me. I slung my backpack carefully over my shoulder, and turned on my heel when I saw the driver wasn’t coming back, starting to walk.</p><p>My anxiety took to the backstage, allowing spite to run the show. <em>Fuck the universe. Fuck it so much</em>.</p><p>Eventually, my feet hurt, reminding me that this was America. It wasn’t like a ten minute walk down the road. I was used to the quick convenience of London and small towns. Luckily, I hadn't paid the previous taxi, so I had money to give to another one I called. After a couple minutes of confused descriptors and misunderstandings with the company, they sent out a car to me and I managed to get home just as the starting hour for school started. </p><p>I'd sent Hilde a text earlier on my way back, so she wouldn't be <b>as</b> mad: <em> Went out early, got a good work out but probably gonna be late to school. Lost track of time. </em>Fortunately, she didn't question me about missing money from her little 'hidden' spot, probably because she didn't need to dip into her savings. I didn't spend all of it either, so when she left for work, I quickly opened the cupboard underneath the sink, and shoved it back in the cookie tin. </p><p><em> I'll have to find a way to replace the money I took</em>. I realised, sighing. I stood back up.<em> One problem at a time, Sam. One problem at a time. </em></p><p>I phoned the school, and told them that I wasn't feeling well. The receptionist was nice about it, and bid me a good day afterwards. With that, I hung up, and trotted up the stairs. My room was as I left it this morning. Tidied. Plain. My desk had some of my new school notebooks piled on the side. My cheap, crappy laptop was closed on my bed, sitting on the white folded throw. Glancing around my room, I breathed in a large gulp of air and let it out slowly. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I started to grab some stuff in preparation, including a diary to write in. I'd need a plan, heading forward. I had no idea how to sort out the mess in my head, like it was a bunch of tangled headphone wires, so I figured I could at least get my thoughts on paper. I started with what I <em> needed</em>. A list of items to cover my bases.</p><p>Vervain was underlined, bold, and circled. If I was going to be stuck in this shitscape, I'd be damned if my head was going to be a playpen for a vampire. I'd have to order it online, since I knew Damon Salvatore burned the rest of the town's supply down. </p><p>My mouth pursed, irate. <em>Little shit</em>.</p><p>The next thing on the list was a stake, before I crossed it out aggressively, feeling dumb immediately after. <em> Not exactly something I can buy at your local store</em>. I could make some, sharpen the end and keep them in my room, but there was no way I could bring them out with me. However, the idea of a weapon did get me thinking, wondering what I could use. I thought it wouldn't have been a horrible idea, but after some research, I discovered that you needed to be 18 in Virginia, which I wasn't in <em>this</em> world. At least not biologically. My mouth thinned, miffed. <em> Okay, gun is out</em>. <em> What else can I use as a weapon against a vampire?  </em></p><p>I knew my athletic prowess wasn't <em>great</em>, but I could at least think things through when I had the time. When face to face with a vampire, I'd probably just cry and slap them like a baby seal before just getting my neck snapped. But... as my pal Franz Kafka once said; “<em>Better to have, and not need, than to need, and not have</em>.” It was better to have <em>something</em> on me <em>juuust in case</em>.</p><p>At some point when scribbling on the paper I was hit with a lightbulb idea, and realised if I couldn't get a gun, I could get a water pistol and combine it with vervain. It seemed easy enough in theory, and could definitely fit in my bag, I'd just have to make it. I grew a tiny bit more confident the more I wrote down, and gave myself a pat on the back, proud of my watergun idea. </p><p><em>Fuck yeah. Go Sam</em>.</p><p>I had my waterpistol idea, and remembered consuming vervain would also burn the vampire's mouth if they bit into me. UV flashlights came to mind, and I wondered if they even worked- or <em>where</em> to get one besides ordering online. It was best not to <em>test</em> it out if I got caught. It would be better to use something more full proof in a moment of crisis. The next obvious choice to fight against the undead was fire of course, but it wasn't like I could walk around with a god damn flamethrower without the police arresting me. Not to mention, I doubted I'd get my hands on one in a million years. But like the gun thought process, it got me thinking. I could make it work with hairspray, a straw and a lighter... and really strong glue. </p><p>That was of course, assuming I could aim it at them and fire before being killed. </p><p>It would do, for now. I tapped the back of my pen on the paper, glancing over my list. There was a tinge of satisfaction. "Groovy<em>.</em>"</p><p>After figuring out what <em>stuff</em> to get, I moved onto the hardest part. <em> What </em> I should do about the... <em>events</em> coming up. It'd been too long since I watched the show, so not much came to mind, and the most interesting thing I put down onto paper was a sun doodled into the corner of the page, a bored look on my face. </p><p><em> This is harder than I thought it was gonna be</em>. I swung a little in my chair. <em> Okay, think. Vicki was attacked by Damon. She's in hospital. I'm already trying to befriend Bonnie, because let's face it, Bonnie is a powerful witch at some point. A powerful ally to have. Not to mention, I could hopefully go to her house and meet her Grams. Maybe <strong>she</strong> can help me... </em></p><p>At the reminder of the Bonnie plan, I fished out my phone, sending her a greeting text. She didn't reply of course, but it would be slow, I knew. I couldn't push it, otherwise I'd come off as forced, clingy or just plain stalker-ish. It felt a little weird already, and I didn't want to <em> feel </em> like I was using her... though the cold reality of it was... well. <em>I am using her </em>. As ugly as it was. </p><p>My phone buzzed, and I glanced down at the screen: "<em>Hey :)"</em></p><p>There wasn't much to analyse in her reply, I knew she was probably a little shaken up after the Vicki incident, so I simply asked; <em> How are you? </em></p><p>It took a while for her to respond, but she did: "<em>Just a little stressed, there was a bit of drama already last night. Back 2 school fun.</em>"  </p><p><em> Ha. Drama. </em> I wryly smiled to myself. <em> She's got no idea</em>. </p><p>My fingernails tapped the screen as I typed quickly: "<em>Well, if there's anything I can do, lemme know. Maybe if you need a distraction you can show me around to the cool places in Mystic Falls?"</em></p><p>Again, she took a while, and while I waited I managed to <em> successfully </em> stare at the page blankly, and cluelessly. My hand drifted over to the pen again, and I started to scratch in a smiley face on my desk. Procrastination at its finest. </p><p>I couldn't help the grin that took over my face when I saw her response: <em>"Oh, sure! I could use the distraction, actually. When's good for you?"</em></p><p>Butterflies and frogs went crazy in my gut. It was a combination of things. Excitement. Fear. Unease. Pressing my thumb over the top of my fingers one by one, I cracked and popped them, gnawing at the inside of my cheek. Bonnie wanted to hang out. <em>SUCCESS</em>. </p><p>I hoped to god she at least had <em> something </em> in common with me or our hang out session was gonna be awkward as hell. Abby referred to me as an antisocial wallflower, and she wasn't wrong. I didn't like people all too much, my patience wore thin sometimes for people I didn't have anything in common with and I just hadn't had proper socialisation in what felt like a hundred years, especially since my <em> adjustment </em> period over these two months.</p><p><em>Wait</em>. I realised and smacked my forehead with my palm. <em>Witch stuff.</em> I could probably drive the conversation toward that. <em>Maybe keep it subtle first. Tarot cards. Horoscopes and the like</em>. </p><p>"<em>Any time, really."</em>  I decided to send back to her. It wasn't like I had much else to occupy my time. "<em>Maybe we can go clothes shopping, I need to upgrade my wardrobe like ASAP</em>."</p><p><em>Nothing like shopping for cute outfits in times of crisis. </em>I opened my wardrobe, wondering if I could <em>wash</em> my clothes in vervain, and if the effect would stay during the day. I could always try as a contingency plan, just in case my other <em>ideas</em> fell flat. </p><p><em>"</em> <em>Awesome, sounds good</em> <em> :) I can do after school tomorrow." </em></p><p>"<em>Deal, meet you at school entrance around 15:40-"</em> I quickly remembered Americans didn't use the 24 hour clock, and corrected myself, erasing the last bit. "-<em>3:40PM?"</em></p><p>She seemed fine with that. I put my phone on my desk, and chewed my nail. </p><p>
  <em>Now, back to Vicki Donovan. </em>
</p><p>One of the ways to help her was through Jeremy. He was the one that spent a majority of his time around her. He was the one in love with her. If I could somehow get closer to Jeremy, perhaps I had a chance of intervening from the side lines, stop her from being turned into a vampire by making sure she wasn't at the cemetery getting high when Damon attacked again. But then there was the problem of getting close to Jeremy when I didn't have much <em>time to</em>.</p><p>Leaning my cheek into my hand, I leaned on my desk and felt like screaming. This was too complicated, too much to do in so little time. <em>How am I supposed to do this alone</em>? <em>Why couldn't I have help</em>?</p><p>I looked at my diary, thinking, mind racing. <em>What if I sent anonymous notes?</em> <em>Would they listen? I</em><em> could send a warning to Stefan if I found the boarding house address. </em>I wondered briefly if he could track me by smelling a scent on the paper, then decided not to risk it with vampire senses. I could've always lied. Said I was psychic. Witches existed. But then again, there was the risk of him finding me and interrogating me. He was still a vampire, and whilst I didn't have vervain yet, it ran the risk of him compelling me. There was the slim chance it wouldn't work, since he was on a <em>diet</em> unlike Damon but I damn sure didn't want to test it. </p><p><em>Thank God I haven't ran into <strong>him</strong>.</em> If I had it my way, I wouldn't meet him at all. </p><p>Opening up my laptop, I chose to focus on baby steps. <em>Order the vervain first.</em> </p><p>It took a while, a long while, but after scanning Amazon and Ebay, I managed to find a large stock. I ordered seeds and looked up a tutorial for growing it, so I could at least have a long going supply. <em>Let's see: f</em><em>ull sunlight. Best in a moist, well drained moderately rich soil...</em> It also took 3 weeks or so to grow. The stock I ordered should last me a bit longer than that, but it was a little alleviating to have my own backup stash. </p><p>When I spent the rest of my fun money that I'd saved from what Hilde gave me, my fingers drummed on the countertop. <em>Fuck</em>. When one problem was solved, another one gave way. <em>I need money</em>. Meaning, I'd need a job, or a god damn sugar daddy. So after the vervain was dealt with, I begun the pain staking process of looking for nearby jobs. Thing is, in this world I had no experience. In <em>mine</em>, I worked as a bar tender for a little bit, worked in retail, dipped my toes a little in the world of photography as an assistant, and did a little bit as a nursery assistant. The very latter didn't last long. Kids exhausted me, and I got sick fairly easily. </p><p>I had nothing to prove that I did these things, annoyingly. Regardless, I applied and applied and applied, hoping I'd get contacted back for a part time position. <em>Not only do I have to worry about vampires, I gotta worry about paychecks</em>. I mirthlessly smiled to myself. <em>Perfect</em>. </p><p>In an effort to wake myself up, I clapped my face, shaking my head. Checking the calendar hanging on my wall, I saw that it was a Tuesday-</p><p><em>Night of Comet</em>. The words were written on one of the dates. Thursday, specifically. My chair squeaked when I abruptly stood and walked over. <em>My hand writing</em>. I realised. <em>Or, other Sam</em>. Huh. </p><p>I bit my lip and looked at it for a minute, then picked my pen up on my desk, and started to write little things I could recall as early as possible in my diary, though I didn't really remember much. At all. I knew the characters. I knew the bigger-ish events that happened (sorta), like how Damon came to Mystic Falls to find a way to open the tomb, to find Katherine. Like how eventually Klaus wanted Elena to activate his werewolf side. The thing was... I didn't remember the little details. The things in between. What triggered what. The how, the why. The things that would help me. Knowledge was power, and I didn't have much. </p><p>My eyes flickered to the words scribbled about Damon opening the tomb. He'd need Sheila. That weird gem thing. I worriedly wracked my brain, frustrated at the lack of confirmation. Did he <em>need</em> a Bennett witch? Or <em>just</em> a witch? Did Bonnie have other relatives she could rely on? Maybe Sheila thought that she could handle it, but died later on due to being too weak. If I told her what was going to happen, told her about my "visions" then maybe she could call on someone to assist her. </p><p>"Fuck." I grunted, for the hundredth time in the past few hours.</p><p><em>This really is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I wish I re-watched the show, this would be so much easier.</em> But, if my being <span class="u">here</span> was any indication- <em>nothing</em> was going to be easy. Unfortunately. </p><p>Still.</p><p>I couldn't wait to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for taking the time to leave comments, kudos and love, it means a lot. </p><p>As a small than you I made a Twitter account so I can give you guys updates! If you're interested staying in the loop, follow @AvianQuill on Twitter, and if you'd like to see anymore drawings just let me know :3</p><p>-Avian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Change upon Change </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For if my face is turned too pale,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It was thine oath that first did fail, –</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It was thy love proved false and frail, –</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And why, since these be changed enow,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Should I change less than thou …</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Elizabeth Barrett Browning</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“Down the corridor, fifth room on the left.”</p><p>“Cheers.”</p><p>It was... disturbingly easy to get access to a patient’s room if you knew their name. </p><p>The plastic bag wrinkled as I adjusted the bundle of flowers and walked down the hall. A sterile scent drifted in the air. A ringing phone interjected the small quiet, along with the occasional cough and groaning. I moved passed door after door, peering in until I saw a blonde boy sitting in front of his unconscious sister, head in his hands. I gently knocked on the doorframe.  </p><p>Matt Donovan’s baby blues turned toward me, confusion clouding over the distraught look in his face, and I took a moment to compose myself. <em>I’m not gonna get used to this. </em></p><p>“Hi.” I whispered, not wanting to wake the poor girl. I took a small step in, awkwardly adjusting the flowers. “I um… is she-” I gestured briefly to the tired sleeping girl. “-Vicki Donovan?”</p><p>He nodded, brow furrowing. “Yeah.” His gaze glanced at the big bar of chocolate and a small bundle in my hands. “Uh, sorry, who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Sam.” I introduced myself, and placed the flowers on her bedside. “Um, she doesn’t know me, but I was at the party. I heard what happened- literally, I heard someone scream.” His brow raised at that, and I quickly cleared my throat and added, “Uh, sorry for imposing. I just figured she could… do with these.” </p><p>At first, I thought he was gonna just call security, but there was a tiny warmth that entered his expression. “That’s… real sweet of you.”</p><p>“I didn’t know what chocolate she likes.” At least that wasn’t a lie. They didn’t expand much on Vicki’s character other than <em>addict</em> and '<em>I don’t trust anyone</em>'. “I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>Matt sat up. “It’s refreshing, actually.”</p><p>“The chocolate?” I asked, momentarily baffled. “It’s just plain, no mint or anything.” I looked at the bar. “Well, I wouldn’t actually know, American brands kinda allude me.” </p><p>The blonde’s mouth twitched. “I meant more along the lines of going out of your way for someone you don’t know.”</p><p>
  <em>I'm a dumbass.</em>
</p><p>“...Oh. Sorry, I’m a little-” I knocked on my temple. “Airheaded.” </p><p>“Not at all.” He shook his head lightly, and adjusted Vicki’s blanket, moving more of it over her. “I’ll make sure she knows you brought em in, I’m sure she’ll appreciate someone caring. Sam, right?”</p><p>“Samara Clarke.” I cleared my throat, holding out my gloved hand to him. He gave me a slightly bemused look but leaned over, returning the handshake. </p><p>“Matt. Donovan.” He inclined his head, releasing my hand. “So you go to Mystic Falls High school?”</p><p>“Yeah.” I pressed my weight on a nearby contraption, accidentally knocking something off it. A pen. I fumbled but caught it, my cheeks aflame. <em>Smooth, Sam</em>. </p><p>“How’s that going so far?” He asked, taking mercy and not mentioning my clumsiness, though I saw a ghost of a smile. He moved his pillow, lifting it to a more comfortable position. </p><p>“It’s going… okay-ish, for a new school that is.”</p><p>“Getting lost a lot?” He rolled up his sleeve, scratching at his arm. </p><p>Embarrassingly, he was right on the nail. “...Yeah, actually.”</p><p>He smiled a little, but it faded a little too soon as his eyes flickered over my face. He seemed… tired. “I’m sure it’ll get easier... Actually if you want…” He hesitated. “If we bump into each other at school, or if you need any help getting around, I can give you a hand.”</p><p>It surprised me a little at first, then I realised he probably just felt a small debt since I was nice to his sister. I was about to decline, but stopped. This would help me get close. It could help me get an in with Vicki and maybe help save her life. Huh. <em>Turns out if you’re nice to people, they try to pay you back sometimes.</em></p><p>That, and I knew Matt was a good guy. Which is why this felt a little dirty. This manipulation. </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.” I nodded anyway, a bit too eagerly. He didn’t seem to mind. “So do you… want my number?”</p><p>He casually shrugged. “Fine by me.”</p><p>We quietly exchanged numbers on our phones. The curtains were closed, but a glint of the morning sun shone in from a small gap. I wiped my eyes when I caught the glare. “Well I hope she’s okay, I gotta get going. I don’t wanna be late for school. I already bunked off yesterday.”</p><p>He smiled. It was friendly like before, but the bags under his eyes made him look older than he was. “See you around.”</p><p>“Bye.” I gave him a little wave, and walked out of the room. Once I was out of earshot, I released a sharp exhale and relaxed my shoulders. <em>God. Super weird. Mega weird. Never gonna get used to meeting ‘characters’ face to face.</em></p><p>Briefly, I glanced at the time, and saw I still had an hour before school started. I went home to check my emails, to see if any work place had gotten back to me. I had two responses. One was just declaring they weren't taking any new people on and apologising for the false advertisement, which irritated me. The second was a confirmation for an interview at a local grocery store, as an assistant. My chest lightened a little, and I was about to respond that I'd be available for it, but was distracted by a distant buzzing from my phone. </p><p>"<em>Hi.</em>" The text read. My brows furrowed at the greeting and I checked the number. Like before, I didn't recognise it. Is it spam? Is it someone at school trying to prank the new kid? Or am I being too paranoid?  </p><p>"<em>Hi</em>." I humoured them, staring blankly at my screen. </p><p>"<em>Do you need help, Sam?</em>"</p><p>My bones chilled slightly, putting a skip in my heart. How the hell do they know my name? "<em>Who is this</em>?"</p><p><em>"Don't worry, Sam. I'll help you soon :)"</em> </p><p>"The <em>fuck</em>...?" I said aloud, practically whispering. I blocked the number. <em>Nope</em>. I wasn't dealing with creepy texts. Not on top of everything else I had to juggle already. <em>No sir-ree.</em> There was no response or persistence, to my relief. I slid my phone aside on my desk, and muttered under my breath. "<em>Yeah. Fuck off, thanks...</em>"</p><p>You could escape your life, but not weirdos, apparently. </p><p>Ignoring that brief disturbance, I went back to the interview. It seemed they needed someone to assist bagging groceries, the salary wasn't all that great but it was more than enough to grab the stuff I needed. It was on weekends, short hours and I wouldn't need to worry about it cutting into my school schedule. Perfect. </p><p>I closed my laptop down, and got ready for school, donning simple washed jeans, a shirt I stole- <em>borrowed</em> from Ashley, and a pair of comfortable running shoes. Not exactly the prettiest, but I didn't care too much right now. It wasn't my priority. Besides, running from the supernatural in heels was a big no-no. Fuck that. I wasn't taking chances in this town.</p><p>There was a knock on my door as I tied my laces. I paused, craned my head up, and saw Hilde standing there, putting one of her earrings in. She was popping her head in through my door. “Everything okay, Sam?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, why?”</p><p>“You didn’t go to school yesterday.” She reminded me, and I rubbed my hands over the top of my jeans. </p><p>“Yeah, I just felt ill. I’m better now.”</p><p>Her hazel tinted eyes narrowed. “You sure you don’t wanna stay home?”</p><p>“I’m good.” I defended myself. “You know, parental guardians everywhere would be happy their kid isn’t trying to skip.”</p><p>“Extenuating circumstances.” She said simply, lowering her hands as she put in her earring and crossed her arms. She tapped her heel. “You sure you’re okay? Are you taking your medication?”</p><p>“I feel fine.” I tried not to be too dismissive, but she grew sceptical. To catch her off guard, I added, “I made two friends.”</p><p>The distraction worked and she straightened slightly, brightening. “You did? Who? When?”</p><p>“I’m gonna be late to school, Hilde.” I prompted, hoping to get out of story time, but she didn't relent. </p><p>“Tell me about it on the way then, I’ll give you a lift!” She eagerly walked into my room, picking up my backpack from the side before I could protest. “Are you ready?”</p><p>I sighed, but stood from the edge of my bed. I left out that I wanted to go back to bed, and that I could nap for half a day still. <em>More like three days</em>.</p><p>“Yeah. I'm ready."</p><hr/><p>"<em>She take my mo-oney when I'm in neeed,</em>" I sung along quietly to myself, sitting cross legged, keeping to myself under the shade of a relatively tall tree. "<em>Yeah, she's a triflin' -friend indeed. Oh, she's a gold digger. Way over town, that digs on me</em>..."</p><p>Bright side of being stuck in the past, music was timeless. I felt like a reverse Captain America, instead of being stuck in the future I was in the past. My references would go straight over people's heads. Sadly, I didn't have an MP3 player or iPod. Maybe it was something I could afford when I got a job. Expectations and hopes were high that my interview this weekend would go well. If I didn't get the role, oh well, there was no doubt more positions hanging around. I was even planning to hand my CV (or résumé as they called it here) into the Mystic Grill at some point if the grocery place didn't work out.</p><p>Throughout the school day, I hadn't recognised anyone else that was seemingly portrayed by an actor or actress from the show. Unfortunately, that included the one who played Jeremy. I could just about vaguely recall a scene between Jeremy and Tyler. He was storming across the field, or behind the school , to confront the dormant werewolf about the uncomfortable sexual pressure he put on Vicki. But I hadn't seen any of them. </p><p>Excluding that pair, I didn't know where to find anyone else. </p><p>Half of the day was mostly just me attempting to catch up with everyone else. I did miss a day, and I didn't exactly have the same curriculum as others. Not to mention, they taught things in a different way sometimes. Different methods to solving equations, other figures I'd never researched before in parts of history my own school didn't deem important enough to teach. I was behind, in more way than one. The principal <em>did</em> assign me a tutor for after school hours on a certain days I'd learned, but I was already exhausted, never having studied this much or focused this hard on work. Least to say, I wasn't exactly a top student back when I'd actually been to school and college. </p><p>Ashley kept to herself, in her popular group of friends. I had sat down with them when it was the lunch hour, but zoned them out for the most part. Other than that, it wasn't really an eventful day at school. </p><p>Above me, the gentle wind knocked a dying leaf down from the tree I was sitting under. My gaze drifted to it as the leaf fluttered down onto my lap. It crinkled when I picked and held it up, twirling it by the stem. Sunlight glinted through small holes and tears in the small blade, illuminating charming reddish and golden colours.</p><p>My lips pursed, as I stared at it like it had all the answers.</p><p>It was still surreal how lucid everything was. </p><p><em>Am I missing, in my</em> world? I asked mentally, to no one in particular. <em>Is time different?</em></p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>Jumping, I dropped the leaf, lifted my head and looked around. From the school entrance, I could see a darker skinned girl waving her arm. I squinted at the person next to her. Taller in height, but skinny and bright hair-</p><p><em>Oh for fuck sake</em>. </p><p>Feeling every fibre of myself tense, I forced myself through it and used the tree behind me to stand up. I was weighed down by unease, but pushed forward, gripping my bag and awkwardly avoiding the <em>burning</em> gaze of the popular blonde girl standing in the distance. Gradually, I reached them, and painted a polite smile on my face. </p><p>Bonnie gave me a slightly sheepish expression, and gestured to the pretty blonde in introduction. "Hey Sam, this is Caroline. She's a really good friend of mine."</p><p>"Hi." She said almost immediately after Bonnie finished speaking. There was an automatically intimidating air hovering around the young Forbes. Beside the fact she was beautiful without barely trying, her eyes were icy in analysing me despite the friendly expression she wore. It was almost shocking how she could balance the two. "So <em>you're</em> the Sam girl."</p><p>"I'm the Sam girl." I confirmed, trying to keep a light hearted air. I hid my hands behind my back, feeling a thin layer of clamminess grow over my palms. </p><p>"Bonnie tells me you're new." She took a small step toward me. Subtle, almost barely noticeable. She towered over my shorter height, and tilted her head with a too sweet smile. Her eyes raked a little over my clothes, taking the image of me in. "You settling in okay? Bonnie mentioned you were... <em>struggling</em>." </p><p>The darker haired girl shot her a look, but Caroline just gave me another pretty smile. </p><p>She wasn't a bad person. Caroline went from being one of my least favourite, to the top spots overall as the series progressed. She was a little unlikable and shallow to begin with, a little conceited and selfish. She was practically telling me through body language that she was in charge, and making sure I knew it. However, she was nice to her friends or the people she was close with, if a little competitive. I knew that much. Even season one Caroline.  </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I feel even more awkward because of what I did to her mother...</em>
</p><p>I didn't want trouble. I didn't want to upset her, but I also didn't want to be a doormat. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm settling in just fine." I said, and straightened my back a little. Very faintly, I could have sworn her brow twitched, but I was also unsure if it was just my paranoia. "Me and Bonnie are going shopping actually, she's gonna show me around town a bit more, since I haven't had the chance to explore."</p><p>"Shopping?" Her eyes flickered to my outfit again, not so subtly. "Perfect! I'm coming too then, you'll <em>absolutely</em> look better after I throw cute clothes on you."</p><p>Any momentary confidence slowly melted. I felt like running away. </p><p>She glanced over innocently to Bonnie, who was giving her a certain look. Disapproval reflected in her eyes, but the blonde quickly looked over to me, mouth spreading into another smile. Her tone reaching impressive levels of cheerful. "Oh! If you're okay with that, of course. You're fine with it, though, right?"</p><p>I was hoping I could get Bonnie alone<em>. </em>But I knew Caroline was stubborn, and... well, her fashion sense was admittedly nice. If there was one thing she was right about, my style-or AltSam- needed a swift change, and now I admittedly had the perfect person to help me. I just hoped it wouldn't take nine hours and make my feet bleed from the amount of walking we were about to do from browsing different clothing stores. </p><p>"Okay." I decided happily, to both of their surprise. "I'm in. I don't know too much about clothes, but you seem like you do. I love your earrings, by the way, They suit you so much."</p><p>"Oh! Thank you!" Caroline was taken aback, but brightened up ever so slightly. Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave me a mirthful '<em>now you've done it</em>' look as she crossed her arms. The blonde gave a slight nod of approval and then looked me up and down again. Her gaze changed slightly from before. Now it was less hostile, and stoically analytical. "Don't worry, we'll fix you."</p><p>My eyebrows quirked up.</p><p>"Fix me?" I asked, more amused than anything at her bluntness. She didn't seem to hold any malice in her words, but I could understand why people thought she '<em>said the wrong thing' </em>and misunderstood her intentions. She probably still distrusted me, but less so now that I'd complimented her sense of style... or it literally could be the prospect of make over shopping that's made her a bit less iffy.</p><p>"This poor girl needs my help, Bonnie, why wasn't I invited <em>sooner</em>?" Caroline gushed, and the three of us started walking down the street, slowly putting distance between us and the school. </p><p>The walk to the local mall was a little long, but it gave Caroline plenty of time to badger me with questions, and confirmations about what she'd heard about me. "So what's your last name, Sam?"</p><p>"Clarke." I said, feeling an anxious tinge curl up in my stomach. <em>Her mother didn't mention me, right</em>?</p><p>But judging by the lack of reaction on her face, she hadn't. It gave me a little relief, and my shoulders relaxed a bit. </p><p>"What's your sign? Oh, and your birthstone." Caroline asked next, excitedly. "Maybe I can give you a palette that correlates with it. No, wait, lemme guess." I'd barely had two seconds to get a word in. Bonnie mouthed 'sorry' to me and I shrugged with a small smile. "Capricorn? It would explain why you go for a comfortable type of style."</p><p>I supposed that could be seen as rude, but I reminded myself she was just... <em>Caroline</em>. "Nope, keep guessing."</p><p>"Oh my god, really? I could've sworn." She looked over at Bonnie. "Your turn then, miss psychic." There was a small unsettled glint in Bonnie's features. Caroline nudged her when Bonnie didn't answer, standing on her right side. "Bon?"</p><p>"Can we... not talk about that?" Bonnie asked, an uncomfortable tinge over her face. </p><p>"What? But I thought you were all about that stuff!" Caroline prompted, not taking the hint. Her heeled boots clicked along the pavement, the side buckle slightly jingled. "She wouldn't shut up about it for the past few days! Her Grams kept telling her stories about the witches of Salem and being related to them, it might have gotten to her head a little." She waved her hand. "<em>But</em> if she <em>is</em> psychic, she can help me study, since she'll know all the answers."</p><p>"Care." Bonnie said, a little exasperated. "That's not how I said it worked, for a start, and can we talk about something else?"</p><p>"Fine." She sighed, miffed. "Sam, what's that short for, Samantha?"</p><p>"Samara."</p><p>"Do you have a middle name?" </p><p><em>Gosh, when Caroline wants to know about someone, she really interrogates</em>. </p><p>"Edi."</p><p>"Your sign?"</p><p>"Taurus."</p><p>"Edward or Jacob?"</p><p>I tried not to cringe. "Is this necessary?"<br/><br/>"Did I stutter?"</p><p>She continued to badger me along the trip to the centre of town, but eventually Bonnie distracted her with talk of the new hottie. I caught Stefan's name and tried not to roll my eyes as I followed them. I kicked a lone can of some off brand fizzy drink out of my path, squinting through the bright weather and adjusting the thin hoodie I was wearing, eventually tearing it off me. September or not, it was still Virginia. I'd need to buy skirts, shorts, maybe even say fuck it to the trainers I was wearing and grab a pair of sandals. These jeans weren't cutting it, and I felt like I was about to die of heatstroke. This was <em>summer</em> weather in England. </p><p>"You alright Sam?" Bonnie's question of concern brought me from my zoned out zombie shuffle. </p><p>I lifted my head over to her, fanning myself with my hand. "Yes, I'm.. I'm good. It's just I'm still not used to this weather."</p><p>"Because of <em>dreary old England</em> weather, right?" Caroline mimicked my accent, which made me eye twitch. "Is it true it always rains over there?"</p><p>"It's more... it changes every few days. We could have snow one day and then it could be blistering hot another." I exhaled, hoping it would expel the heat building up, to no avail. "I need dresses. Water- hell a god damn <em>swimming pool filled with ice</em>."</p><p>"It's not <em>that</em> bad, is it?" Bonnie slightly grinned. </p><p>I rose an eyebrow. "Hey, I wouldn't be British if I didn't complain about the weather. We're never happy." She giggled at my dry tone, as we approached the centre of Mystic Falls. </p><p>Caroline's blonde hair bounced along her shoulders as she walked in, Bonnie followed behind her and held open the door for me. As soon as I walked inside I was hit by the absolutely soothing cold air from the AC. Caroline continued ahead, already scanning the neatly dressed mannequins set up around the store, but Bonnie turned to see why I wasn't behind. </p><p>"Holy shit I'm never leaving this spot." I breathed out much to Bonnie's amusement, inclining my head down so the AC breezed over the sweat on the back of my neck. </p><p>"And I thought Caroline was a drama queen."</p><p>"Hey." I held up a finger, pointed it at her slightly, and lacked the mental capacity for a witty come back. "Shut up."</p><p>The darker haired girl chuckled and gently went to grab my arm, before my instincts kicked in and I automatically flinched away, creating a thick, awkward air for a moment until I laughed nervously and said, "I'm gross and sweaty, I wouldn't touch me if I were you."</p><p>"Don't be silly," She said, brows furrowing slightly, she slightly joked. "Do you have an allergy to me or something?"</p><p>"No, Bonnie it's... not to do with you."</p><p>"Okay, well, I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's probably traumatising the clerk with a hundred questions or something..."</p><p>She walked off, and I could've knocked my head into the wall in frustration. I hoped she didn't take that the wrong way... </p><p>Leaving the sanctuary of the AC, I trailed after the two girls. I faintly heard Caroline asking Bonnie something, but the girl didn't respond when I came over. There was a small awkward quiet, and my stomach churned. I became worried that Bonnie <em>did</em> take it the wrong way, and thought about blurting out the truth but struggled to figure out how to tell her, or <em>if</em> I should've told her. </p><p>"I've gotta try on these clothes, and I need opinions, so wait here, I'll be right back."</p><p>With that, the blonde walked into the changing room, leaving me and Bonnie. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but it felt like we were in a small bubble of tension. There wasn't any movement or sound between the two of us until Bonnie sat down on the dark grey, circular ottoman set beside the changing room. I slowly shuffled over, setting myself down next to her, but she went onto her phone to avoid me. </p><p>I was stuck in my head, fussing over thoughts and conflicted over what I should tell her. Eventually, I relented. <em>Either it'll freak her out, or she'll feel closer to me.</em> </p><p>"Hey, Bonnie, can I talk to you real quick?" I muttered, feeling panic start to sink it's claws into me slightly. I grimaced. "Please? I-I <em>really</em> need to explain."</p><p>"What is it, Sam?"</p><p>Her eyes drifted from her phone to me, a lot calmer and a lot less offended than I thought she'd be and I struggled with my words, but Caroline came out before I could. She sauntered out, head raised and arms lifting to pose in her new outfit. In the back of my head, there was something off about it, and a wave of dizziness swept over me. I swallowed and held my head in my hand, feeling the world spin. <em>Oh god what the hell</em>?</p><p>"Sam?" Someone, I wasn't sure who, prompted, but I couldn't respond for a second. "Sam?"</p><p>"Y-yeah? Sorry." I blinked away the slightly blurring filter that clouded my vision. The irate look in Bonnie's eyes faded, overcome by more of a concern. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Yeah it's good, I like it."</p><p>Caroline huffed. "Okay I don't want the pitiful pretending '<em>oh yeah honey it looks good'</em> I want <em>honest</em> answers." She flattened the skirt out and it finally snapped why I had the weird extreme sense of Deja Vu. </p><p><em>Didn't she wore that when she started dating Damon?  Yes. </em> <em>The founders party dress... </em></p><p>I started to wonder if the butterfly effect principle applied here. What little things would affect what, and if I somehow stopped her from meeting Damon or being compelled- would she be tormented that way still? Would Damon stop targeting her when he found out she was useless to him? <em>He uses her to find that necklace</em>. I remembered. <em>So what happens if I interject here?</em></p><p><em>Only one way to find out</em>. </p><p>"Uh..." I pursed my lips. "You're right. I don't like it. I prefer the purple one on you. It looks so much better."</p><p>"An honest opinion!" She called out in triumph. "<em>That's</em> how it should be. Thank you." She put her hand on her hip. "I wouldn't want anyone to let me go into a party looking like I puked out my outfit- which is why I'm going to tell you something Sam." She quickly grabbed my shoulders before I could register, catching me off guard. <em>Oh shit! Oh no- ohsh-</em></p><p>Whatever she said to me was completely muffled, as reality fizzled away. </p><p><em>Dark sky. Chilly air. Caroline talking to tall figure. Dark hair. Pale skin. Piercing blue eyes. Wicked smile. Glint of light on fangs. Dark red veins. Scream. </em>Everything was smothered and heightened to impossible lengths at the same time, but the scene transitioned, rippling like disturbed water. It broke away, piece by piece. The scene is suddenly different. <em>Sky isn't as dark</em>. <em>Door opens, blonde girl stumbles in. Bonnie follows. My hand pats the roof of car. It drives away. I watch it leave.</em></p><p>Caroline's blue-green eyes widened a little as I gasped and recoiled away, falling backward off the ottoman. My butt hit the floor harshly, and the palms of my hands felt the friction of the carpet, leaving a small burn. Bonnie had jumped up to her feet, a small click visibly going off in her head as she stared at me, understanding seeming to slide over her heart shaped face.  </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><hr/><p>As always, I appreciate your love guys! ^_^</p><p>-Avian</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adapting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Solitude</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Laugh, and the world laughs with you;</em><br/>
<em>Weep, and you weep alone;</em><br/>
<em>For the sad old earth must borrow its mirth,</em><br/>
<em>But has trouble enough of its own</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Ella Wheeler Wilcox</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><em><b>Thank you for being patient with me. I edited the previous chapter a little because someone pointed out to me that it was a bit weird the slightly childish way Bonnie reacted. I agree, and revised it, along with the location of the mall. I made it significantly smaller and so it would fit into the town's centre. I'm sure they have a bunch of  normal shops they haven't shown on screen or book, seeing as I'm expanding on this world a bit more and giving it more of a me flavour. Any stores I put into this story are most likely from my own imagination so I don't have an actual map of the town and extreme details. Just bear with me and keep in mind that I'm not keeping <span class="u">everything </span>strictly</b></em> <strong><em>related to the tv show, there will be the odd thing out. If something seems off, however, and the small sense of realism feels weird, just let me know in a comment below and I'll look it over. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>That out of the way, I hope you still all stick with me and enjoy the story ^_^</em></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey Care, can you see if the clerk has water or something?"</p><p>Caroline gave me an uncertain, alarmed glance but nodded to Bonnie and rushed off, while still wearing the new dress. The tag flickered up in the air with her quickened movements. Bonnie knelt down beside me as I recovered from the vision that slammed into my head like a bag of bricks. I sat up, feeling my chest tighten into a knot. I already didn't want to explain, but something told me Bonnie of all people would get it. I didn't need to tell her everything. Just the weird... visions. </p><p><em>If she believes me</em>. </p><p>She lowered her eyes to me in concern and I gave her a sheepish, forced smile. "You okay?" </p><p>"I um..." I swallowed. "It's a little hard to explain."</p><p>She offered me a reassuring smile. "Take your time."</p><p>"Um... promise you won't laugh?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>There.</p><p>I wasn't entirely sure, but I could've sworn I saw a small, hopeful glint in her expression. She was probably wondering if someone else was going through what she was- in a way, and that it wasn't just possible delusions of her grandma that rubbed off on her. I could only hope that was what she was thinking, at least.</p><p>"I think I might be psychic?" I expressed, as though it were a question, and despite the look of surprise on her face, I knew her of all people would believe me, a lot more than others. "When I touch someone at the moment I uh- a <em>vision</em> kinda hits me? That's why I haven't let you have any contact with me- or anyone really. It's draining. It's unexpected. I still don't understand anything that's going on, but... there you go. Please don't send me to a mental ward." </p><p>She pressed her lips together for a while, in thought. The wrinkle in her brow grew considerably, increasing the tightness of the knot in my chest the quieter she became. I was about to say psych and pretend it was all a prank, but she nodded slowly, finally. "We can talk about it more later but... I- well, I actually understand."</p><p>"The witch thing, right?" I asked, taking this opportunity to bring it up, if a little reluctantly. She was sensitive right now. </p><p>"Yeah." She said softly. "I... I don't wanna believe it's possible, because it's kinda... well, it freaks me out." I stood up, using the plush ottoman as help. "My Grams said it would happen with me, and I thought she was just... well, I was indulging her because I thought maybe she was getting a little senile, y'know?  But-" She raked a hand through her own hair, a stressed line on her forehead. "I've been- when I touch someone I get the same kinda thing, but it's a strong feeling, not a vision." </p><p>"You... mentioned your Grams told you about this." I hesitated. "I don't wanna be weird or anything, seeing as we haven't really <em>known</em> each other for long, but..." I wrung my fingers nervously. "Do you think she could help me?"</p><p>She tapped her finger along her side, contemplating, seemingly leaning towards the more positive side. But before she could answer, Caroline came back with the clerk, who was glancing between Bonnie and I, confused as to which one was <em>ill </em>or whatever Caroline told her. I gave her a smile, but it was a little forced. The clerk offered a small plastic cup to me, and I gratefully took it, sipping. "Are you alright? Would you like me to call someone?"</p><p>"We're good." Bonnie assured, as Caroline kept glancing over at me, as if expecting me to suddenly do the macarena. </p><p>The clerk nodded, and went back to the desk after confirming I was fine. There was a bit of an awkward silence, and Caroline bluntly said, "sooo, <em>what</em> was that about?" Bonnie nudged her quietly, giving her a look, and Caroline quirked an eyebrow but coughed and said, "um- you know what, never mind! Let's just get these dresses, and if you're feeling... <em>unwell-" </em>After a stern look from Bonnie she chose her wording carefully, and gave me a bright smile. "You can go home!"</p><p>"Caroline." Bonnie's features were stoic. </p><p>"What? I thought that was nice." She defended herself. </p><p>"It's okay, Caroline." I cleared my throat. "I'm feeling okay, I just want to keep shopping, is that okay?"</p><p>"As long as you don't do that weird freak out thing again- ow! Bonnie! What was that for?!"</p><p>Bonnie sent her an innocent smile, and pat my shoulder, leading me over to another aisle. "Sorry. Don't mind her."</p><p>It took a while for that awkward incident to boil over, what with Caroline sending me awkward glances and asking every two seconds if I was <em>okay- </em>and boy did it come across as kind of patronising. I tried to remember to keep calm, and luckily after that she didn't touch me, and neither did Bonnie. There seemed to be some kind of unspoken agreement not to bring it up again, but I felt a little embarrassed by how extremely I acted in their eyes. </p><p>Fortunately, Caroline became distracted when we entered a new store nearby. Specifically catering toward <em>shoes</em>.</p><p>I looked at the pair of heels the cheerleader had given me, and stared at her in disbelief. "These aren't heels, these are <em>stilts</em>."</p><p>"<em>Slutty</em> stilts." She corrected, and sternly started to lecture me on why I should at least practice walking in them. "-what if you end up at a sleep over, hmm? And you're dared to walk in them. Or- Or-! You are asked to prom by some cute boy and there's a strict dress code for girls to wear heels. What then?"</p><p>"I'll wear <em>short</em> heels."</p><p>Bonnie snickered, and stood up in her own boots, admiring how long her legs looked in the floor standing mirror. Caroline shook her head, frowning. "This isn't a laughing matter! This is serious!"</p><p>"How about..." I put the heels down, and motioned to her. "You teach me, show me how it's done."</p><p>"<em>Gladly</em>." She twirled on her heel, walking down the aisle between the shelves of shoes. Her chin was raised high, her locks bounced on her shoulders, and she definitely seemed to know how to control how her body looked, and jutted out her hips in a manner I'd only seen from supermodels and dancers. It was impressive, honestly. She came back, smirking, and stood in front of me. "<em>Your</em> turn, grasshopper." </p><p>"Okay, okay." I groaned. "Don't laugh at me. You're not allowed." I could already see her face twitching as I clasped the straps on the sides of my ankles, and stood slowly, shakily. My weight didn't feel evenly distributed, and I was forced to grab a nearby chair for balance. Caroline laughed, and I pointed at her furiously. "No laughing!"</p><p>That only succeeded in making her laugh more. "I should be recording this."</p><p>"Sweetie, you dare and I'll shove this <em>slutty stilt</em> up your arse."</p><p>Caroline paid for her own stuff, having about four dozen bags. Bonnie specifically had three, and I had two. Caroline, despite how shallow and one dimensional her character seemed on the show, was actually kinda considerate of my financial situation and opted to buy those heels, just claiming that I can repay her in kind by <em>studying</em> how to walk properly so I didn't embarrass her. </p><p>I chewed on my bottom lip, and cleared my throat as we waited for Bonnie outside. Caroline stopped looking through one of her bags and tilted her head up at me questionably and I fidgeted with my bag strap. "Hey... look, I'm sorry for acting so... weird before. It's just a personal thing. I also wanted to thank you for the shoes."</p><p>"Don't get sappy on me." She smiled. "And it's fine. You're not <em>horrible</em>."</p><p>I snorted. "Thanks."</p><p>"Do you want to exchange numbers?" She asked me, and I nodded with a bigger smile, trying to suppress a giggle at a thought; <em>I'm slowly collecting all the main character's numbers like pokémon</em>. "Now, if you're having trouble walking with heels-" <em>and here she goes lecturing again</em>. "Stretch your ankles, practice on <em>carpet</em>, not on hard floors, step heel first and toe second. You got that? Sam, are you listening to me?"</p><p>I thought I saw someone looking over at us, specifically at me. A car passed when I squinted across the street, and the figure I thought was there, was not. </p><p>"Uh, yeah, sorry, in my own world."</p><p>"Okay whatever, anyway-"</p><p>She continued to talk my ear off, giving different types of tips and advice on how to practice using heels. Bonnie came out of the store and rolled her eyes when she heard the source of Caroline's long winded lecture. Her mouth tilted up at the corners, sharing a small, inside joke smile with me. I couldn't help but return the gesture, as we all started to walk toward another store. My feet hurt, but I opted to stay quiet about it, not wanting to be annoying to the others and knowing that this was probably Caroline's test to see if someone was worthy enough to be a friend, either to her or Bonnie. </p><p>"Here, hold this for me?" Caroline asked, but it sounded more like an order as she shoved a shirt toward me, and I folded it over my arm with the other collection. It was a little heavy, but I put up with it. She thankfully stopped after that, and dragged us to the changing room. "So, Sam, are you going to the comet show tonight? I have a cute outfit already picked out."</p><p>"I don't know." I thought about it. Was there any need for me to go? Maybe to-</p><p>Oh. Right. She met Damon tonight...</p><p><em>There has to be a way to minimize the damage</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, actually." I decided. "Do you want to go to mine after for a drink? My aunt is okay with it."</p><p>"Oh? Really?" She sounded surprised. "Well, I'm not a girl to turn down a free drink. I haven't got anything to do after. What are our options?"</p><p>"Whisky, which is my personal favourite." I tapped my finger on the bench situated just outside her changing room. "Gin and tonic, I think a few wine choices, some nice bubbly, she's not a fan of beer so she doesn't keep it in the house, though."</p><p>"Are you sure your aunt is okay with that?" Bonnie asked, a little sceptical.</p><p>"As long as we're responsible with it."</p><p>"Oh <em>sure</em>, we'll be <em>plenty responsible</em>." Caroline said, and I could <em>hear</em> her grin. "Okay, for real I'm going to bring some stuff so I know it's not going to be lame. Do you have movies? I wouldn't be opposed to playing a drinking game."</p><p>"Do I have movi- Just because I'm from England doesn't mean I'm from the 16 century, Caroline." I laughed. </p><p>"Okay, but do you have <em>good</em> movies?" She brushed the curtain open, and I nodded in approval to the black cocktail dress she sported, giving her a thumbs up. She did a proud twirl, then started to list off things on her fingers. "Examples; The Notebook, Twilight, Clueless, High School Musical, Jennifer's body, Wild Child, Definitely Maybe-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I sense a certain theme, just bring any movies you like and we'll watch them."</p><p>Bonnie's brows twitched upward. "You're going to regret those words."</p><p>Caroline squealed and went back into the changing room. "We're gonna have so much fun!"</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>. </p><p><em>The price I have to pay</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Lights hanged around trees in the park situated right in front of the Mystic Grill, a place I'd had yet to check out but been too cautious to. I could see about five people sitting outside the bar, a warm light coming from the window, with faint music to be heard. I fidgeted with the hem of my jacket sleeve, and craned my head to check out the crowd of different people in the park. Several people were sitting on a blanket, and others were standing. Bonnie and Caroline were collecting their candles ahead of me from a table handing them out freely. There were a surprising amount of stars in the sky, with the street lamps dimly illuminating the area.</p><p>It was still beautiful, but my heart squeezed almost painfully. </p><p><em>At least something is the same</em>.</p><p>I sighed. </p><p>"Sam?" Bonnie called, and I quickly looked away from the darkening sky, shuffling over to take my candle. The lady, who looked up at me with a tired but polite smile. The lighter clicked in her hand, and she lit the wick for me. I nodded to her in thanks, and took my place beside Bonnie and Caroline. </p><p>"I wonder if that mysterious handsome man is gonna be here tonight." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at Bonnie, and I suppressed the grimace from appearing on my face, knowing exactly who she was referring to already. "That <em>hard to get</em> act only works if I <em>know</em> his name and, like, have his number. Otherwise it's a waste of time, and <em>my time</em> is <em>precious</em>."</p><p>"Oh hey look, it's Elena." Bonnie waved toward someone, and my eyes flickered over. </p><p>There was no feeling in the world to describe the extreme surrealism I'd still feel every time I saw one of the main 'cast' portrayed by their actors/actresses, just brought to life, nor the awe that encompassed me. </p><p>Elena Gilbert was as beautiful as Nina Dobrev, having her respective face. She waved back to Bonnie and reached over toward us, and my eyes immediately went to her signature straight hair, already feeling slightly envious of how silky her hair was. It was no shock that the Salvatore brothers almost tore each other apart, because there was no denying that she was very pretty, and even though I didn't particularly like her character much, it was impossible not to instantly recognise the forced smile and the loneliness reflected right back at me through chocolate eyes. </p><p>"Elena," Bonnie started, and gave her a short side hug. She gestured to me, and it felt strange to have the main female protagonist look directly at me. "This is Sam, I told you about her."</p><p>"Ah," She said, with that infamous friendly retail smile. "Hey."</p><p>"Sam, this is Elena, my other best friend beside Caroline." </p><p>I fought my instinct to shake her hand, as I did with everyone, and just lifted my hand, giving my fingers a little greeting wiggle as I came to a startling realisation that I couldn't believe I forgot. <em>Oh god, tonight might be a cesspit of main characters</em>. <em>Oh god does that mean Stefan-</em></p><p>I hoped to death he didn't find my racing heart suspicious, because I couldn't calm it. </p><p><em>Channel your inner Arnold. Pretend the vampires are Yautja</em>. My nerd self lectured, but I didn't think advice from Alien vs Predator was going to help me any time soon. Besides, if I started to cover myself in mud to hide my heat signature, I doubted that worked against vampires. It would just make me look even more insane that I already felt. </p><p> "Oh boy." Bonnie muttered, and nudged her. "Matt's over there, if you wanna say hi. Might be better to talk to him. He still thinks he has a chance."</p><p>Elena exhaled. "He knows."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>She groaned under her breath and glanced over, and sure enough, I followed her gaze to see yearning baby blues looking her way, non too subtly. They did drift for a moment and Matt blinked when he saw me, brow furrowing in confusion and momentary surprise. I waved with an overly friendly smile, feeling like it probably appeared more sheepish. I hoped it didn't. </p><p>"Wait, you know Matt?" Bonnie asked, surprised. Elena's gaze snapped to me, equally so. </p><p>"Uhh..." I tried to think of a quick excuse. "He offered to help me at school, coz, I'm new, and I get lost. Easily."</p><p>"Really?" Bonnie's eyebrows rose a little. "Okay, maybe he's <em>not</em> as still into you as he makes it out."</p><p>"Oh come on, it's not like that." I tried to assure Elena, who didn't really... seem bothered by the thought of Matt with someone new. Her shoulders were a bit less tense, less awkward, she actually wore a mix of relief and something else I couldn't distinguish.</p><p>"It's okay." Elena gave me a bit more of an easy smile. "I think you should go for it."</p><p>"I'm good. I don't need to date." There was more truth to that statement that I would've liked to admit. "<em>Way</em> too much drama."</p><p>"Sometimes drama is a good thing. Keeps you <em>stimulated</em>." Caroline said with a scandalous smile as she came back. "And yes, I overheard. Matt's sweet, but there's <em>no way</em> he's over Elena, just because she's moved on." She shook her head at me. "Don't pick up her sloppy seconds, you can't compare to someone's ex when they're in rebound mode." She muttered the last words to me under her breath. "<em>Especially Elena</em>."</p><p>"Well, I heard that's how you get over someone." Bonnie piped up, ever the middle ground between the two frenemies. "Yo-"</p><p>"Guys." I interrupted, before it got heated, and held up my hands. "I'm good. I'm not looking for anything right now. I got too much on my plate."</p><p>"What, like runway practice?" Bonnie smirked. </p><p>Caroline, as predicted, became distracted by the mockery of what she considered serious duties. "Hey, I'll have you know I practised for hours when I was little so I didn't make a fool of myself."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>The corners of Elena's mouth rose slightly, she nodded to me politely in acknowledgement before interjecting the other girls. "I'm gonna go say hi to Matt."</p><p>"I'm telling you, he's still in love with you." The taller blonde reminded her, but Elena pretended not to hear her, as she walked over toward him. Matt perked up slightly, seeing this. "Yup. See that? Head over heels." She inclined her head to me. "Don't get your hopes up."</p><p>"Why does everyone think I wanna date when I've said I don't?" I said aloud in frustration, mostly to myself, as Caroline wasn't listening. </p><p>"Just teasing, I mean nothing by it." Bonnie assured me. I sighed and shot her a half annoyed, half joking smile. She returned the expression, but it changed as Caroline greeted someone behind me, growing less light hearted. "Ah, Sam, run while you can."</p><p>"Why?" I turned my head, and instantly there was an uncomfortable tinge in my stomach when I saw Caroline hugging a familiar Lockwood. <em>Oh. Him</em>. </p><p>"Tyler, this is my little side project! She's from England- I know, fancy." Caroline motioned to me. "From zero to hero, not completely make-over'd though <em>obviously</em>. I'm still working on it. Sammy, this is Tyler, our resident hot jock douchebag."</p><p>"Thanks Care." He said dryly, barely glancing over at me. She gave him her famous too-sweet-to-be-real smile, a sprinkle of feisty passive aggression in it. </p><p>"You're welcome!"</p><p>Outside of the show, I always tried to take Tyler Lockwood in the pilot episode with a grain of salt, considering the show writers needed to single out the exaggerated douchebag character, and he never <em>did</em> what the show implied he was trying to do. It was also a different time period, so the writers tried to give characters one dimensional, cardboard cut-out characteristics.</p><p>But actually facing him now, made me a tad uneasy. <em>Did that scene actually happen? Or was it exclusive to the show? What if it is? Was it to do more with his violent werewolf</em> gene? It didn't really excuse it, but I couldn't outright accuse the guy when I had no evidence and never met him before.<em> How will I find out if he really tried to do that or not? V</em><em>icki, maybe?</em></p><p>I resigned to just keeping an eye on him for now. </p><p>He sat down on a nearby memorial bench with dark wood and metal frames, before fully acknowledging me. I didn't realise I was glaring until he frowned at me. "What the hell's <em>your</em> problem?"</p><p>The others turned to face me, and I jumped, quickly rearranging my features to be more relaxed to feign ignorance. "Huh?"</p><p>"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a problem with me." He accused casually, leaning back on the bench and resting his arm over the back of the bench. "Or is that some British thing to glare at people?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"<em>Sure</em> you don't." The wry smile he gave was obnoxious. His jawline was sharp, obscenely, and his eyes appeared so dark I could've sworn they were black. Typically, I would've counted him as handsome. But as of right now, I wanted to actually hit him, or spit obscene profanities. "Where'd you find <em>her highness, Care?"</em></p><p>I didn't want to. I really didn't, but I quickly cleared my throat before she could answer and said, "Sorry. My bad. I have resting bitch face when I stare into nothing, which I was doing."</p><p>He gave me a charismatic grin, but it boiled my blood more. "Ah, so it's a British thing, right? I heard you're all miserable."</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>, sweetie." I said, an unimpressed, bitter edge slipping into my tone. <em>Oops. </em></p><p>Caroline openly giggled, and Bonnie covered her smile with a cough. Tyler rose an eyebrow. "Must be true, then."</p><p>Before I could retort, I noticed a blond male walking into the little circle we'd formed. He looked a little sheepish at the awkward, thick tension that followed after his arrival. "Uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"</p><p>"Nothing important." I told him. "Just the noise of some whining dog." Tyler's brow furrowed and he sat up. At first I was amused by my own private joke, but the vein revealing itself in his temple as he clenched his jaw made me quickly rethink my stance. <em>If I piss him off too much...</em> "It's a joke, just a joke." I quickly added. "Miserable old British humour. We insult our friends."</p><p>"Who said I was your friend?"</p><p>"Jeez Ty, what pissed in your cereal?" Matt asked, a little taken aback by his attitude. Short tempered or not, he probably didn't show this much hostility toward the <em>female</em> variety openly, let alone someone he barely knew. I knew exactly why he was... irate. </p><p>"Nothing, man." Tyler dismissively swatted his hand, leaning back quietly to his bench. He didn't bother looking at me anymore, glancing off to the side with another clenched jaw, furrowed brow easing a little as he gained control over his anger. "Nothing..." </p><p><em>Fuck. I shouldn't be letting my own bias get in the way here</em>. I reminded myself. I didn't need enemies in <em>my</em> situation. It was already too late to take back my first impression, so I needed to focus on making <em>friends</em> from now on. Allies. It was just hard to play nice all the time. To play <em>doormat</em> if it required it. All this socialisation was tiring already, let alone keeping my diplomacy face secured. </p><p>"Oh look, another weird new kid." Tyler muttered, gaining everyone's attention. </p><p>I turned my eyes, and saw none other than Stefan Salvatore. </p><p><em>It really is a cesspit tonight</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exordium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rain~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>forget the ink, the milk, the blood— all was washed clean with the flood we rose up from the falling waters the fallen rain's own sons and daughters and none of this, none of this matters.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="card-subtitle">~<a class="" href="https://poets.org/poet/don-paterson">Don Paterson</a></span>
</p><hr/><p>There was only one person I knew with a forehead that broad. </p><p>Still, up close I could see why the girls were enamoured with the youngest Salvatore brother, seeing the air of mystery that lingered around him. The almost permanent frown on his brow gave his deep-set green eyes a quiet intensity and he wasn't even looking at me.  When he saw Elena walking toward him, it was impossible not to notice his features soften. </p><p>I leaned over toward Bonnie, muttering under my breath. "Is everyone in this town photoshopped, or something?"</p><p>She sent me a bewildered, bemused smile. "That's Stefan. Him and Elena are having this... <em>thing</em>, right now."</p><p>"A thing?" I mumbled wryly. <em>One way to put it</em>. "Oh god, not a <em>thing</em>."</p><p>"Urgh, can we <em>not</em> talk about them?" Caroline's sourness leaked into her voice. "Sam." She caught my attention. "Channing Tatum, or Chad Micheal Murray?"</p><p>"Out of those two, Chad." I wanted to sit, I really wanted to sit, but Tyler being on the bench was less than ideal. "Hey, did we bring a blanket?"</p><p>"<em>Uh, no</em>. I had and have no plans whatsoever of sitting on the <em>floor</em>. <em>On the grass</em>." It was hard to miss the disgust in her tone. "Even with a blanket. I'm getting <em>no</em> grass stains on this dress."</p><p>"Ah Care, you're as prissy as ever." Tyler's mouth quirked upward sarcastically. "Nothing changed over break, huh?"</p><p>I zoned out their banter, turning my eyes subtly toward Stefan and Elena every so often. If I was right, the reason they were having this little tiff is due to Stefan's obvious secrecy, prompted by Damon of course. <em>Does that mean he's here now? Watching?</em>  I looked around a little, not seeing any ominous shadows behind trees or buildings, biting the edge of my thumbnail. It was a struggle, to know when I was just being cautious, or when I was just paranoid, and having no one to help me only emphasised this. </p><p>"So how long does this show thing go on?" I asked Bonnie, who was watching the back and forth between Tyler and Caroline like a match of tennis. </p><p>"Until some comets show up, usually." She muttered in response, leaning over to me and still observing the two. "Or until we get bored watching it. We usually stick around for the novelty for an hour or so, socialise for a bit in the Grill, then head home."</p><p>"We could hang out a little at the grill first, then do most of the socialising at my place. Your other friend, Elena? She's welcome too." I suggested, eager to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that translated into my tone, and drew Bonnie to pay more attention to me. </p><p>"Hey," she said gently. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I just..." I tried to think of excuses. "I like small knit groups, not crowds."</p><p>She nodded, as understanding dawned on her face. "Mm, right. Are you more of an introvert?"</p><p>"Little bit." I admitted, and finally thought of something to say. "But I also don't want to keep my aunt up, when we drink. So the sooner we get there and start the little sleepover, the better, y'know?"</p><p>"I thought she'd be out?"</p><p>"Well yeah but not <em>all</em> night. She'll come home and wanna sleep at some point."</p><p>"Ah. Gotcha, don't worry. I'll handle Caroline." She gave me an easy smile, and I could feel myself relax a little. </p><p>"Thanks Bonnie."</p><p>A small chill shivered through me, so I had a small glance around. There was a short stone wall, framed by a bed of flowers on either side, only about ten feet away. I placed my candle on it, so my hands were free to untie the blue cardigan from my waist, but when I started to pick it back up again, someone's hand smoothly shot ahead of mine. I flinched and felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up, startled, and blinked at the unfamiliar face. </p><p>"Here." The man held the candle toward me, presenting it with a smile that seemed boyishly charming.</p><p>"T-thanks." I cleared my throat, taking the holder. </p><p>"Oh, shit," he tilted his head, brow knitting when he looked down at my candle. He reached into his pocket, digging around a little bit first before letting out a simple, "ah, here we are," as he pulled out a lighter, and gave me another easy smile. A silent offering. Shrugging, I held it out, eyes glancing around to check my surroundings. I could see Bonnie and Caroline in conversation, laughing.</p><p>He stepped a little closer, enough for my nose to pick up the faint smell of cigarettes and coffee. His thumb pressed down on the button, clicking it. A tiny flame flared up, and he moved it toward the wick. </p><p>"Beautiful night, don't you think?" He asked casually, simply, but there was something off about his tone, so I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. </p><p>A dusky hazel, with specs of green and brown. However, the thing that alerted me, was that his pupils suddenly started to dilate. He opened his mouth, but the holy sound of Bonnie's voice cut him off. His hand trailed away from my chin, which I didn't realise he'd lightly grabbed.</p><p>"Hey Sam?"</p><p>The two girls were walking toward me when I glanced toward them. When I looked back, he was gone. </p><p><em>Oh shit. What the fuck. </em> <em>Was that a vampire? Please don't be a vampire. Please don't be a vampire. Please don't be a vampi-</em></p><p>"You okay, Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah." I said, with a smile a bit too enthusiastic. "I'm great. I'm <strong>perfect</strong>. I'm ready to get <em>drunk!</em>" Caroline exchanged a look with Bonnie, and I found myself chuckling nervously, turning around so I could relax my face. Despite the cheerful tone, I was freaking out inside. "But let's go to the grill first, as promised."</p><p>I walked ahead of the others, and felt the cold wood of the Mystic Grill's door. For a moment, I just held onto the handle, breathing in a big heap of air. This was <em>thee</em> Mystic Grill, practically the hub for this shitty town, as a normal person who knew what walked in and out of this, I was on edge, but as a fan of the actual show, I couldn't squash down the small hint of excitement. </p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, spaced out."</p><p>I pushed open the door. The warmth from inside engulfed me, brushing over my skin with ease. The sound of cutlery was quiet underneath the ambiance of music. I could see a handful of people at almost every table, and my eyes flickered over to the bar, half expecting to see the handsome monster sitting there with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Thankfully, he wasn't. The group filed in after me, and I even saw Jeremy sitting at a booth at the corner of the grill-</p><p>Holy, shit wait is that Vicki with him? <em>She's out of hospital?</em></p><p>He looked up, glancing at the group whilst muttering to Vicki, but his eyes stopped for a moment on me, scrutinising for a brief second before he turned back to the girl next to him. She seemed <em>okay, </em>with a large gauze over her neck where she was attacked. She leaned over to Jeremy, talking to him.  </p><p>I took a seat next to Bonnie in the middle of the grill at a lone table. Caroline sat on her other side, Matt also followed and sat down next to Tyler, who unfortunately joined us but sat opposite our side at least. They all spoke together, just as Elena quietly snuck in between Bonnie and I with a couple cokes. She placed them on the table, sipping her own. Bonnie reached forward and took one.</p><p>"So, you're new?" I was startled by the fact Elena started talking to me, but quickly nodded. She patiently drank her can of coke, big doe eyes looking over at me.</p><p>"Yeah, hi, I'm Sam."</p><p>She gave a tiny smile. "I know, you said outside."</p><p>"Right." I said, awkwardly, and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not good at socialising with this many people." </p><p>"It's okay." She replied, understanding. She placed her coke on the table gently. She pressed her lips together. "Neither am I, lately." </p><p>Tyler didn't acknowledge me at all during the little social gathering. Caroline started a rant about some girl at school <em>attempt</em> to compete with her for future cheerleading spots, and Matt chimed in every now and then. Bonnie muttered a few jokes toward me, bringing me out of my bubble. I looked around at them all, fidgeting with my hands on the table, mind drifting. Eventually, my eyes flickered over toward Vicki, with everyone else distracted, and I wondered, <em>how am I supposed to save her?</em> </p><p>She stood from her table, and I could see Jeremy look a little frustrated, as his crush started to walk over to the ladies toilets. I blinked, finding something familiar about this scene, as she halted in her footsteps and started to approach a man I didn't notice before, sitting distantly at the bar which I could just see around the corner-</p><p><em>Oh my god</em>. </p><p>I only saw him from the side. A well built man with long legs propped on the barstool support, donning a leather jacket and trademark boots. Dark hair reached just above the base of his neck, hanging just over his ears, contrasting against pale skin. Even from here I could see the solid jawline. </p><p>I snapped up from my seat before I could stop myself, cutlery clanging when I banged my knee against the table. I let out a loud '<em>fuck</em>', gained several eyes on me and sheepishly cleared my throat. "Sorry. Continue. I'm- I got to- bathroom."</p><p>My face flamed dramatically, I could feel their eyes on me for a moment, before shrugging it off and going back to their conversation. </p><p>I rubbed my knee on the way to the ladies bathroom, and <em>accidentally</em> stumbled into Vicki just before she could turn the corner where her inevitable doom was sipping a bourbon. </p><p>"Ow! Dude, watch where the hell you're going!"</p><p>I looked up, already giving her the guilty smile. "I'm- really sorry. I tripped, are you okay?"</p><p>Her expression was miffed, flickering with mild surprise at the accent that was probably out of place in a small town such as Mystic Falls. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... be careful, alright man?"</p><p>Vicki up close definitely had a more unique look about her, despite her slight underbite she was fairly pretty, with long, brown wavy hair and green eyes. </p><p>"Let me buy you a drink, to say sorry?" I offered. "Or some food- if they even do food at this time. I'm used to the pubs at home."</p><p>My heart raced, thumping out of my chest, and I hoped the vampire at the bar wasn't taking notice of me. I hoped fear and anxiety basically blended into one, and wouldn't give away which one I was feeling. </p><p>She shook her head, her eyes drifting toward who I assumed was Damon in the background, and I could already feel the clamminess forming on my hands. </p><p>"Look, I'm good-"</p><p>"Anything you want on the menu?" I gave her an easy smile, knowing it probably came across more of a nervous grin. "I <em>am</em> really sorry."</p><p>"Vick, you good?" A familiar voice called, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm <em>fine, </em>Jer." She looked at me, and gave a sigh, then a shrug. "Alright, fine. Free shit is free shit, right?"</p><p>I felt my heart skip and beat and nodded. She inclined her head to a free table, and borrowed the menu, looking over it. Her eyes flicked up to me, before glancing over at Jeremy and she pursed her lips. "What about my friend?"</p><p>"Sure." I said. </p><p>"Sweet, Jer! C'mere a minute."</p><p>Like a lost puppy, the boy was already making his way over before she could finish her sentence. He appeared by our side, and frowned slightly when he saw me, and blinked. "Oh, you? You're the uh, new kid."</p><p>"Sam." I introduced, again. "I bumped into you in the hall, at school."</p><p>Vicki quirked an eyebrow. "You make a habit of roughhousing into people?"</p><p>"Clumsy." I said, nervously. She merely looked at me, and I switched which foot to lean on, fidgeting. Vicki snorted. </p><p>"Yeah." Jeremy huffed a little. "I'll say." He glanced at the shorter girl. "So, what'cha need?"</p><p>"I'm buying you food, or drinks." I put my hand up a little, waving it to get his attention. He looked over at me, then Vicki, baffled. "As an apology. I kinda... fell into Vicki here-"</p><p>"How'd you know my name?" She asked, startled. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Um," I pointed to Jeremy, trying to steady my breath. "I heard him say Vick, a-and then you responded- sorry if uh- is that not right?"</p><p>"Oh." She said, satisfied by my excuse. I felt my shoulders relax a bit. "Yeah, that's right. <em>Anywaay</em>-" She put her finger onto the menu, leaning over to me to show me what she wanted, though she looked at Jeremy as she spoke. "I'm gonna get the munchies, so might as well get the jumbo fries, right? Oh god that sounds good."</p><p>"Fine by me." He glanced at me, as if trying to gauge my reaction to what Vicki mentioned. I kept my face as neutral as possible. "Extra cheese?"</p><p>"Fine by me," I mirrored, with a smile. </p><p>"Alright." Vicki gave him the menu. "Go order it with her, I need the bathroom."</p><p>He shrugged, and I slightly watched Vicki walk passed the bar, and let out a small breath, passing it off as a yawn when Jeremy gave me a strange glance. </p><p>"So! Jeremy, right?" I asked, walking him to the bar, feeling my chest squeeze at the sight of Damon <em>fucking</em> Salvatore sitting there. <em>Don't look at me. I won't be able to handle it</em>. </p><p>Jeremy, unaware of my internal freak out, shrugged with a nod. "Yeah."</p><p>
  <em>Ah, the one worded responses. Typical of an edgy teenager. </em>
</p><p>"You want ketch up?" I asked weakly before we got to the bar, avoiding looking at the vampire beside me. Jeremy nodded quietly, and I looked to the person manning the bar. "Hi. Ketch up." Jeremy gave a snort, and I quickly shook my head, trying to shake off the anxiety gripping me like a vice. "I mean, jumbo fries. Extra cheese, and ketch up."</p><p>"6 dollars and 93 cense, then, please."</p><p>"Gotcha." I dove into my purse, fumbling with the zip. <em>God I look like an idiot- oh fuck please don't tell me I don't have the change</em>. "H-here-" I cleared my throat nervously, putting the cash on the counter. "Um- I swear I had the c-change somewhere..."</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, calm down, calm down. </em>
</p><p><em>There's only a vampire next to you</em>. </p><p>"Keep the change." A pale hand put a dollar down on the counter, smoothing it over to the bartender. My breath hitched, and my eyes snapped up. Thick dark eyelashes framed piercing blue eyes, which looked into mine for a brief moment, before looking at the person serving me. Damon flashed a smile. He smoothly glanced at me in the corner of his eye, giving a brief wink before going back to his bourbon. I swallowed, and turned my vision away from him. </p><p>"Thanks!" I expressed, a little loudly, and I could feel the burning stare of the older Salvatore. I smiled widely at Jeremy, who was giving me a weird look. "Right! I'm sure the uh- lovely man-" I glanced at the server's name. "-Trevor- hi Trevor. I'm sure the lovely man Trevor will send you your shit, so uh- you can probably go sit."</p><p>He stared at me. "Okaay."</p><p>"So," I did a little shoo motion. "Go sit."</p><p>"Right," he started to back away voluntarily, and I put a hand to my forehead.</p><p><em>Smooth, Sam.</em> <em>Smooth</em>. </p><p>I reluctantly turned my head back to the bar, and as if unable to help it, looked at Damon in the corner of my eye. His bourbon was almost out, and he was looking down at it, trailing the rim of his glass with a finger absentmindedly. </p><p>"Are you okay, kid?" Trevor, the supposedly lovely bartender, leaned down a little. "You need a water, or something?"</p><p>"I would <em>love</em> one, Trevor." I strained a smile, he chuckled and opened the fridge beneath the bar. "Ice, please?" He nodded, and gave me some. When I looked again toward my right, shockingly, Damon was <em>gone</em>. "Oh thank fuck." I sighed out loud, and gained another weird look from Trevor. Then froze. <em>If he's gone...</em> <strong>Vicki</strong>. "Bathroom!"</p><p>I quickly stood up and fumbled my way to the ladies toilets, but <em>crashed</em> into someone when I shoved open the door. A loud thud gave me pause. </p><p>Vicki cursed loudly, holding her head. </p><p>"Oh god!" I exclaimed, sincerely. "I'm so, so sorry."</p><p>"Jesus Christ, dude!" She rubbed the spot on her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"I'm so, so sorry." Feeling guilty immediately, I ran the facet and put a paper towel underneath it, offering it to her face gently. </p><p>"You're lucky I just took my god damn pills." She said, and let me help her, though eventually took the cold cloth from me to apply it herself. She glanced at me from the corner of her vision. "Maybe <em>you</em> need some chill pills."</p><p>"Maybe." I said, slightly agreeing with her. "Orders made," I added weakly. "Trevor will bring it to you." </p><p>"Trev's a G." She nodded slowly. "Alright, <em>before</em> you slam into anyone else... I feel obliged to ask; <em>do</em> you want some chill pills?"</p><p>I was almost tempted to say yes, but shook my head. "I'm okay. Sorry again, Vicki. I really am."</p><p>She flexed her jaw, dumping the paper towel into the bin. "Look dude, it's cool. Just <em>try</em> not to do it again."</p><p>"I can make it up to you," I said. "Again."</p><p>"I'll drain your bank account if you made it up to me every time you barge into someone."</p><p>I gave a genuine chuckle. "True, but um, I'm having a small get together. My friends, Bonnie, Caroline and-"</p><p>"Oh. Ew. You're from <em>that</em> group?" She had immediate distaste on her face. "I'm good, we don't get along."</p><p>"Alcohol is being had." I added quickly. She quickly had a look of consideration in her eyes. "Whisky, wine, gin, no beer though."</p><p>She crossed her arms, and slowly raised an eyebrow. "... keep talking, clodhopper."</p><p><em>I'm in for a long ... long night</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Thank you so much for the sweet comments, for enjoying this story! Sorry for the long wait, I've had stuff to do, and work stuff. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hopefully I should upload next Friday, or if not then the one after. I'll keep my updates on my twitter @AvianQuill for those who want them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See ya!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-AvianQuill</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Outsider </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>(extract)<br/>
<br/>
<em>If you see me lost on long</em><br/>
<em>footpaths, I don't set traps</em><br/>
<em>or map out arable acres:</em><br/>
<em>it's that I must exhaust twigs</em><br/>
<em>like limbs with water divining.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you see me lost in my sparse</em><br/>
<em>room, I don't ruminate</em><br/>
<em>on prisoners and falsify</em><br/>
<em>their jokes, and go on about</em><br/>
<em>prisons having been perfected</em><br/>
<em>like a common smokescreen of mind:</em><br/>
<em>it's that I moved</em><br/>
<em>my circle from ruins</em><br/>
<em>and I search to remake it whole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-James Berry</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"But I already invited her."</p><p>"Then <em>un</em>invite her, or we're not coming." Caroline tilted her head, flashing another one of those too-sweet smiles at me. Bonnie seemed torn between us, but inclined toward the taller blonde next to her. </p><p>"It'll be awkward." Bonnie said in agreement, grimacing a little. </p><p>Caroline picked up her bag, slipping it over her shoulder, she leaned down toward me, a little imposingly. "Look, if you want to be popular, don't invite strays. <em>She</em>-" She pointed non too subtly toward Vicki, who was eyeing us from the door, not able to hear our conversation, but judging by the sour look in her eyes, she got the gist. "-is bad news."</p><p>"Yo," Vicki approached, with Tyler's arm wrapped around her shoulders. I felt my mouth slightly thin into a line. She looked between all of us, expectation over her face. "Are we <em>doing</em> this or what?"</p><p>"Well, Sam?" Caroline <em>smiled, </em>inclining her head to me. "<em>Are</em> <em>we</em>?"</p><p>I clenched my fingers in my pockets, as my eyes flickered between the gazes that were directed toward me, waiting impatiently for my answer. </p><p><em>I hate </em><em>high school</em>. <em>I hate people</em>. </p><p>If I didn't invite Caroline over, there was a reasonable chance Damon was still lurking around. He'd sink those compulsion claws into her. The same with Vicki, if I didn't invite her to my house, there was a chance she could see the lurking Damon and expose that Stefan's compulsion ran out, which led the whole vampire Vicki train. <em>Not to mention, if Damon doesn't get to Vicki, who knows what she'll get up to with Tyler</em>. </p><p>It was another small revelation that I wouldn't be able to herd these guys around like a sheep dog when I wanted. They were people with their own opinions, minds, and <em>popularity</em> contests. If I wasn't careful, I'd exclude myself from one group, and endanger the other. </p><p>"Uh, Saaam, hello?"</p><p><em>God I don't deal with pressure well</em>. </p><p>Thankfully, Matt came over when he saw the group standing awkwardly by the Mystic Grill entrance. I could've kissed the golden boy. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Oh, Matt." I quickly perked up. "Hi! We're just getting ready to head to mine, you wanna come along?"</p><p>"Oh um..." His eyes drifted around, and Caroline saved face by smiling at him, but her eyes hardened and her brow slightly furrowed when she glanced at me. <em>Aw balls</em>. "I'm good. I might head home."</p><p>"Come on Matty." Vicki encouraged, and quietly sung, "there's <em>alcohoool</em>."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, and his features softened for a moment when he saw Elena standing there. "Nah, I'm tired."</p><p>"What's wrong, <em>Matty</em>?" Tyler spoke up with a mocking tone, to my chagrin. "Afraid you're gonna knock yourself out again? Can't bring yourself up against me? Not up to a challenge?"</p><p>"You don't have to." Elena quietly assured him. </p><p>"Yeah coz he's too limp dicked." Tyler snickered. </p><p>"You're such a dick, Ty." Matt crossed his arms, jaw clenching, eyes flickering to Elena, his pride a little hurt. "But fine. I'll come with. Only for a little bit."</p><p>"Fine." Caroline, ever the diva, sighed dramatically and waved her arms up. "Fine! Let's <em>go</em>."</p><p>I opened the doors, holding them for people to walk by, feeling my eyebrows knit together closely. <em>God fucking dammit.</em> <em>This is waaaay more people than I intended to invite over.</em></p>
<hr/><p>I pressed my head to the cold fridge door.</p><p>The kitchen acted like an introverts sanctuary, shielding me from the teenagers chatting in the other room. It'd already been half an hour, and I was exhausted socially. Having more than one person at my house was exhausting. </p><p>"Sam?" Bonnie's voice startled me. I turned around, and she lightly closed the door behind her. "Are you okay? You've been in here for a while."</p><p>"I'm just not used to so many people." I confessed honestly, wrapping my arms around myself, willing my body to phase through the wall. "I'm just tired. Did people notice?"</p><p>"They were distracted by the booze." She walked over, leaning her hip against the counter next to me. I could faintly smell vanilla with her in my proximity. "I thought I'd check up on you."</p><p>"You're sweet." I managed a smile, a genuine one. This only solidified my resolve to protect and help her out. She deserved it. "Thanks."</p><p>We stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the darker skinned girl glanced up at the wall, her eyes drifting along the family photos. Bonnie pointed up at one of them, specifically toward the older blonde woman between Ashley and... <em>me</em>. "Is that your aunt?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's Hilde." Hilde's warm hair was tied up in that picture, with loose strands framing her face. Her eyes were different from mine and Ashley's, instead of the grey ish blue was a dark hazel. </p><p>"Is it just your sister and your aunt?" When I nodded, her expression softened. "Can I ask what happened to your mom?"</p><p>"Uh..." <em>Ah yes, the false memories</em>. "She left, when I was young."</p><p>I was lying, but it weirdly didn't feel like I was. Unease crept up my neck, and Bonnie misjudged the expression growing on my face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"It's okay," I said awkwardly. "I was young. I practically don't know her."</p><p>My real mother wasn't so much of a dick. A little distant emotionally, but she wasn't anything like "alt-Sam's" mother. I thought back on her, but my memories were still thrown into a blender, mixed into something almost unrecognisable. Sometimes I said the wrong thing in front of Ashley, and had to correct myself, but I'd been getting better at it lately, which was a little concerning. </p><p>"I know it's usually empty when people say 'I know how you feel' but... I really do know how you feel." She breathed out. "My own left when I was a kid too, but I don't really remember her enough to feel any attachment. If she left, then she wasn't worth it. My dad and my Grams raised me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>I listened to her quietly. "I don't know about your dad, but from what you've mentioned, your Grams seems like a character."</p><p>It was an unintentional inside joke she didn't understand, but she still smiled, unaware. "She is." Bonnie fidgeted with her sleeve. "If you want, you can come over tomorrow, I thought about what you asked with the whole..." She leaned closer to me to whisper, as if the others could hear us from here, or were even listening. "Y'know, clairvoyant thing."</p><p>"I'd be very grateful, Bonnie." I said softly, and it was true. I was already thinking of ways to repay her. Maybe a necklace. Maybe I could introduce her to vervain earlier. I liked Bonnie, and wanted to make sure she was safe from the atrocities that would come to Mystic Falls. I didn't expect to get attached to anyone, since it was hard in the beginning to think of them as <em>people</em> and not just.. characters, but Bonnie... so far Bonnie was genuinely sweet, and hard to distance from. "I know it's probably weird, or forward, but just know if you need anything, I'm here, okay?"</p><p>Her eyebrows twitched up but she gave a smile. "The same goes for you, you're not alone Sam."</p><p>"This is getting very sappy very quickly." </p><p>"It is," Bonnie chuckled. "We should get back to the others, have you got any snacks?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got some." I turned around to the cupboards, opening them. "Can you help me carry these crisps?"</p><p>"Wait, don't you mean <em>chips</em>?"</p><p>"Oh my god, <em>Americans</em>."</p><p>She laughed, but helped me put some in bowls and brought the snacks with me to the living room.</p><p>About an hour or so later, everyone headed home. Vicki went early, seemingly bored, and Matt took her home. <em>Safely. </em>Tyler left pretty quickly after them. Around half an hour went by until Elena finally left, claiming she had somewhere to be. Judging by the coy look Bonnie gave her, I had a feeling I knew where she went. </p><p>"Go get some!" I called after her, and she threw me a scandalised look, as Bonnie snickered. I leaned on my doorframe, and turned my head to Bonnie when she was out of sight. "You can stay over if you want." I told Bonnie, and she thought about it for a minute. I added, in an attempt to get her to stay, "we could actually... <em>talk</em> about the stuff we can't talk about in front of others, or just chill and watch movies."</p><p>She pursed her lips, tapping her finger along her knee. "I'd like to, but I didn't bring spare stuff, and no offense, I'm <em>not</em> sharing a toothbrush."</p><p>I snorted. "No worries, another time then."</p><p>"Definitely." She bobbed her head. "If I'm not doing anything tomorrow you can come over to mine. Since it's a Friday and we won't have school the next day."</p><p>"Sounds good." I opened out my arm and gave her a side hug, before she waved and started to walk away, catching up to the taxi I called for Caroline. I helped Caroline sober up a bit with some coffee before sending her home <em>where the sheriff is.</em> The tall blonde stumbled in, and I realised with a surreal bout that it was fairly similar to the vision I had when Caroline touched me. I stood there for a while, watching as the car drove away into the dark street. </p><p>"Well then." I said aloud to myself, crossing my arms. </p><p>So it was true. I could see possible outcomes of the future? What did that make me? A witch? Just clairvoyant? I never recalled in the botched memories I had that I'd lit anything on fire when I was angry or any particular special telepathic powers. I wasn't supposed to be... <em>special</em>. But then again, I wasn't supposed to be <em>here</em>. How did this help me? If anything, it complicated things even more. How was I to know what outcome would be the correct one? What if I just made things worse? What if I tried to get one outcome, and because I knew about it, I just fucked it up and changed it anyway? </p><p>My head hurt too much for this, and it was getting late. </p><p>I closed my front door, and locked it, deciding to think about all of this another day, and to give my poor brain a break. </p>
<hr/><p><em>So, I got you roped into coming to Elena's tonight</em>. </p><p>I stared at the text, confused, and replied, <em>wait what</em>?</p><p>It took her a little bit to respond back, but when she did, I groaned. <em>I told her the reason I can't come is because I promised you that we could hang out... so she told me to invite you</em>. <em>Something, something, she can get to know you and I can get to know Stefan. Blarg.</em> </p><p>The dinner. I realised, as I tapped the back of my pencil on the history textbook. The one where Damon supposedly invaded with Caroline, so he could get into Elena's house. <em>As far as I'm aware, he hasn't managed to get to Caroline yet. So does that mean he still shows up? </em>I looked at my phone, chewing on the inside of my cheek. Only one way to find out. If he does still show up with Caroline, at least he wouldn't attack right there with Stefan... <em>right?</em></p><p>To say I was nervous was an understatement, but what was new?</p><p><em>Okay, fine, I'll go as your emotional support. I look forward to getting to know Elena more too</em>. I said as a response, typing underneath my desk and looking at the teacher. One of my finer talents, I could text and type without looking. A minor talent, but a talent nonetheless that I was proud of, like a dork. </p><p>After school, before it would be time for my interview. I did what any other kid would do, I asked aunt Hilde for money to buy a couple treats for myself in town. She, the rather generous aunt, said yes, and that I'd have to do the dishes in return. I sent her about a hundred hearts and kisses, and straight after school I headed toward the town's centre with a list crumpled in my hand. </p><p>First thing was first; <em>Water pistol</em>. </p><p>I side stepped someone walking their dog, and looked around, pressing my lips together as I thought about where I'd get the stuff I'd need. Eventually I found a small thrift store, and stepped inside, browsing the toy section. I knelt down in front of one of the boxes, and started to rummage through, placing all the junk and stuff I didn't need on the side. I did get a couple weird looks, but ignored them. Collectively, I found about three water pistols. A small, mini one that would only have a couple shots. A small rifle that seemed half broken but could probably be fixed with some superglue, and finally a medium sized pistol that could fit a fair bit of liquid inside. I brought them in a pile to the counter, to the baffled cashier's face, with a smile. They only came to like ten dollars, so I was happy with my purchase. </p><p>Until the vervain got here, next on my list was the bane of all the undead; a flame thrower. </p><p>Well, a <em>makeshift</em> flamethrower. I knew I wouldn't be able to just buy one, unfortunately, and making it was going to be hard, but worth it if I managed to make it work. I'd just have to make sure it didn't... explode in my face. Literally. </p><p>It was reasonable to get the stuff I needed in a DIY shop or a maintenance store, but they'd most likely ask me for ID with the more dangerous stuff. So the first thing that came to mind was hairspray and a lighter. I had a few options to try. I asked a random guy for directions, and he pointed me to the end of the street, near the bell tower. I gave him a thumbs up, and walked over to the small beauty store first. I found a cheap one, and put it in my bag after paying. </p><p>I stood in the park, and the bag rustled as I opened it to scan all my stuff so far. <em>Not bad. But now what else?</em> </p><p>I wasn't really too smart, so figuring out mentally how to construct some kind of vervain grenade was definitely <em>not</em> my forte. Having all of that supply would be suspicious if someone looked through my bag too. It's not like I had to worry about that when it came to the hairspray, deodorant and water pistols. It would seem a little odd, yes, and I'd get a couple questions, but I wouldn't be called out as a criminal. The closest thing to a bomb I'd be able to get would be mixing vervain and water in a balloon, but that wouldn't be possible yet- and I would also be sent straight to an institute if I was walking around with water balloons hanging by a holster. I <em>could</em> use the excuse that as a Brit, I'm not used to the heat, but... <em>yeah, no, I'd just look ridiculous</em>. <em>Hilde would send me straight back to the doctor</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm. I wonder if I can combine pepper spray with vervain too...</em>
</p><p>Just as I was about to head to my interview, my feet skid on the pavement when my eyes spotted a familiar face, heading into the library. A young Jeremy Gilbert, who was holding onto the strap of his bag, grump face and all. I almost didn't realise it was him, with the baggy hood up, but I did. </p><p>I bit my lip, conflicted. </p><p><em>Do I head to my interview, or do I attempt to make friends with the young Gilbert</em>?</p><p>Mind already made up, I had more important things to accomplish, and took out my phone, cancelling and making up an excuse as I walked toward the library. They were annoyed, and didn't bother to reschedule. I hung up, tucking my phone away. Judging by their reaction, I'd probably wanna work somewhere else anyway. </p><p>I pushed the door open, triggering the light chime of a bell that made the person at the main desk glance up. I gave a polite smile, and walked passed them, and they went back to whatever they were doing. </p><p>Eyes peeled, I scanned the aisles, and stopped when I saw the emo boy sitting in a dark corner, sketching out something with headphones assumingly on blast. I stepped into his line of sight, catching his eye. He looked up momentarily from his book, and his brow furrowed when he saw me. He adjusted his headphones, moving one cuff off his ear. "Oh, you."</p><p>"Oh. Me." I joked, and gave a small wave. "Hi again."</p><p>He lightly exhaled, and went back to sketching, as if I wasn't there. </p><p>I cleared my throat, and sat down on the other side. "Can I see what you're drawing?"</p><p>He glanced up, and tapped his pencil against the page. "Fine, here."</p><p>It was actually a pretty decent drawing of a Locust from Gears of War. I didn't have to feign excitement and felt my lips turn upwards into a grin. "Oh! That's a sick Locust!"</p><p>His brow quirked, and he tilted his head slightly. "You like Gears?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." I said, and shuffled over a tiny bit. I crossed my legs, leaning a little forward so I could check out the other pages. I poked his book, looking up at him. "Can I see more?"</p><p>"Oh, uh... sure I guess."</p><p>He blinked, and sat up a little bit, taking off his headphones. He put the book on the floor, and turned another page, revealing a bunch of cool drawings that I complimented him over. He was a little modest, but had a smile for the first time since I'd seen him. I brought my bag out from behind me and reached in to find my own notebook.</p><p>"So..." He started, trailing off. He gestured to the bag. "Since we're being nosy-"</p><p>"I'm not nosy." I said, and he simply raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little bit."</p><p>"What's up with all of that?" He moved the bag handle with a finger, opening it for emphasis, eyes glancing over the supplies. "Water pistols, hairspray, lighter...?"</p><p>I considered telling the truth, knowing a lot of the trouble he ended up in was because he was ignorant, but he wouldn't believe me anyway, so I just kept it vague; "I'm preparing for something." </p><p>"Oh yeah? Like what?" He flashed me a slight smirk. "You gonna start spraying people with water after ramming into them, too?"</p><p>"Those were <em>accidents</em>."</p><p>"Sure." He stretched out his leg. "Y'know, you're kinda weird."</p><p>"Thanks, I pride myself on it."</p><p>"So why are you in the library?" He asked after a beat. "I've not seen you in here before."</p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> in the library? You're obviously not studying." I deflected. </p><p>"I asked first."</p><p>"Okay, fine, I was looking for books." He gave me a blank stare, so I coughed and said, "okay, I'll tell you, but you can't laugh." He waited. "I'm looking for information on clairvoyance, witches, supernatural stuff, I'm super into it." </p><p>There was the ghost of a mirthful smile on his lips. </p><p>"I said don't laugh." I warned as a joke, pointing at him. That did it. He snorted and let out a small laugh. "Hey, that's directly going against my orders, man."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he held up his hands, feigning an apologetic tone. </p><p>"Uh huh, <em>sure</em>." </p><p>Skipping my job interview at a retail place was definitely worth it for the start of friendly banter with Jeremy. He didn't seem as awkward and closed off since I first met him. The few encounters we had to begin with were a bit awkward, but at least I finally got to have an audience alone with him so I could slip in that we had things in common. I'd need to befriend as many as I could, for the chaos to come. It would be a lot easier to convince them of things if we were friends. </p><p>"So what's my last name, miss psychic?" </p><p>"That's easy," I smirked. "Gilbert."</p><p>He actually did a double take. "What the hell? Okay, seriously, you're not a stalker are you?"</p><p>"I'm not a stalker." I promised him. </p><p>"That's what a stalker would say."</p><p>"Touché but I also had a party last night with Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Vicki-"</p><p>"Wait, <em>Vicki</em>?" His voice reached a slightly higher octave, expressing surprise. "Vicki Donovan? Went to a party with my <em>sister</em>?"</p><p>"Well, more of a small gathering with some alcohol and Elena happened to be there." I said. "Was with some douchebag called Tyler, wished I could've kicked him out."</p><p>A shadow crept over his face, brows knitting in... anger? Annoyance? "Of fucking course she was with him."</p><p>"I sense a history." He slammed his book shut. "... but you don't have to talk about it. I touched a nerve, I'm sorry."</p><p>He wiped his face with his hands, shooting out a sharp sigh. "Tyler Lockwood is a fucking dick, that's all you need to know."</p><p>"I already got that impression when I talked to him." I refrained from patting Jeremy's shoulder, remembering what happens when I make contact with the 'main' crew. "How about we talk about something else, huh? Like what other games you like?" He didn't answer, and I quickly added, "have you played through both Gears 1 and 2? Which one is your favourite?"</p><p>Jeremy's face had soured, but he did look over at me and give an answer this time, even if it was short. "2."</p><p>I began to talk about my own favourite, and eventually trailed the conversation off to other games, in an attempt to lighten his mood. It sorta worked, and he opened up his book again, turning several pages to show me fanart he'd sketched out. I put my own book on the floor, and in turn showed him my own.</p><p>Jeremy wasn't a bad kid, he was just in a dark stage of his life. I felt for him, and briefly thought about the heartbreak he endured and had to go through with his sister keeping him out of the loop. As well as the compulsion. That <em>really</em> didn't help... but maybe it saved his life. It was a tough choice. </p><p>"I'm sorry about bumping into you, and Vicki." I blurted. "I didn't mean to hurt either of you."</p><p>"Eh, relax, I'm messing with you when I bring that up." He reassured, swatting a dismissive hand. My chest hurt still, thinking about what was coming his way. <em>If he's prepared, maybe he won't have to deal with it that way? But how to convince him? Maybe ease him into it?</em></p><p>"It feels weird to say, but I'm heading to your place later." I admitted. "Bonnie and Elena invited me over for dinner, but I can take an interval and we can play something? You got an Xbox?"</p><p>He drummed his fingers on his knee. "Uhhh... sure, I guess, if I'm in."</p><p>"I'll let you know the time I leave."</p><p>"Oh yeah, how?" he put his fingers on his temples. "Wait, I sense something... Oh nevermind, it's just the breeze." </p><p>"Shut up dork," I shook my head, and took his sketchbook, scribbling down my number on the last page, in an empty patch. "There, now you have some magical thing called a phone number."</p><p>"Ah." He tilted his head, looking down at the book. "Right."</p><p>"Sorry to love and leave ya, but I gotta go get ready." I gripped onto the wooden shelf behind me, using it to prop myself up and get to my feet. "Bye Jeremy."</p><p>"Bye, Sam."</p><p>I walked away, feeling a little successful and giddy, before it was flooded with a pang of dread and anxiety. </p><p><em>Now to find out if Damon managed to sink his claws into Caroline</em>. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sorry this one took so long to come out, I had a bout of writers block and had to refresh myself. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Much love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Avian</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>